Blush
by Redemtion13
Summary: Just a place for me to dump my Soul Eater one shots. From angst to fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

Just another idea that was playing around in my mind. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>The long day of classes at the DWMA had ended, and for Soul Eater Evens, it was very overdue.<p>

"Alright, let's go home. A cool guy like my shouldn't have to spend all of his spare time stuck in a stupid classroom."

His partner wrinkled her nose in irritation as she started pounding him on the arm, "Soul! You overslept, were late for class, and then you slept through class!"

He nodded, grinning lazily, "Yeah, pretty productive day."

"You're going to get us stuck in remedial classes again," Maka grumbled, stopping her assault on the weapons arm.

"Whatever, as long as we keep collecting souls like we do, they could care less about my grade."

"Well I care Soul! When you do bad if reflects on me as a miester!"

Soul felt his mouth open with a sarcastic reply, but he wasn't truly paying attention. While he put his body into auto-pilot, he watched as her cheeks turned slightly pink from anger. It was one of his favorite sights. Anytime she blushed, he couldn't help but think of how cute she looked. Though, he would never admit that aloud, ever. Shaking himself out of his internal thoughts, he turned his mind back to the argument. Weapons should never become attracted to their miesters. It was one of the first things taught to Weapons at the DWMA. It was also the most broken rule in the academy's history.

A soft 'ahem' drew the bickering partners attention and quieted them. Glancing back, they found themselves staring at the descending figure of Death the Kid.

"Hey Kid!" Maka waved, smiling, "Where are Liz and Patty?"

"Hello Maka, I sent them home already. Soul, may I speak to you in private?" The young Reaper asked politely.

Soul shrugged, "Yeah, no problem, Maka, I'll catch up with you."

Kid waited until Maka was out of earshot to begin.

"Soul, I want you to understand, this is very difficult for me to say."

Soul raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kid to continue. "Alright, what's up?"

"You see, I've recently found myself paying attention to a certain female. At first, I noticed nothing uniquely remarkable about her. Yes, she was pretty and smart. But I've known plenty of people like that, and none have drawn my attention. But then, I noticed, she is perfectly symmetrical. And I mean perfectly. I'm sure if I were to measure her, she would be equal on the right and left. And…"

"So what's the problem?" Soul asked, cutting off the Reaper before he could lose himself to his ramblings.

"Well, I am currently unsure if I actually have an attraction to his girl, or if it is simply my obsession for symmetry that drives my interest in her."

"Uh huh." Soul drawled out, "I guess I can see how that could be a problem, so who's the girl."

Kid cleared his throat again nervously. "Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you. You see, the girl…well it's Maka."

There was a moment of painful silence.

"Maka" Soul repeated tonelessly.

"Yes" Kid continued, "I wish to peruse a relationship with her, to discover my true feelings for her and possibly court her, should those feelings prove true."

"My partner. You want to ask out my partner."

"Yes" Kid smiled, glad Soul seemed to understand. "And I was hoping for your blessing and advice."

"No"

Kid's smile slipped, "I'm sorry?"

"No. Do not ask out Maka."

Kid's smile returned, "Oh, I see. I don't believe you understand my intentions. I wish nothing more than…"

Soul cut him off again, "No, I understand, You want to ask out my miester. I'm telling you, no."

Kid's smile once again faltered. "Well Soul, I really don't believe it's up to you. I simply was hoping to gain your approval."

The two males stared each other down for a moment, before a evil smirk crossed Soul's face. "You know what Kid, you're right."

Kid nodded, "Good, I'm glad you can see it form my perspective."

Soul nodded, still smirking. "Oh yes, I can. Now I want you to see it from mine. Maka is important to me Kid. So important, I would die for her. She is my miester."

Kid nodded, "I understand."

Souls smirk grew, "I'm glad you do. Because if you ask my miester out, I'm going to cut you Kid." Soul held up his hand, his index finger morphing into a small scythe blade. "I'm going to cut your hair. I'm going to make you asymmetrical, just like the first time we met."

Kid paled and took a slight step back, "Why…why would you do that?"

"Because" Soul flicked the small blade with a loud ping, "if you can live with being unsymmetrical, then I can live with you to asking Maka out. Now tell me Kid, is this that important to you? Because if it is, then just say the word. You get a haircut, and we can go catch up to Maka."

Kid's remaining color drained from his face. "You know, now that I think about it, perhaps it is just that Maka is quite symmetrical. I don't believe that attractions really had any part in this."

Soul nodded, "I'm glad you've come to that realization. I guess we should get going now."

Kid nodded, already starting to back away from the Demon Scythe.

"Oh, and Kid" Soul called out, "I'm glad we had this talk."

"A-anytime" Kid stammered out, turning away and walking off briskly.

Soul let his hand turn back to normal, smiling. Now it was time to catch up with his miester.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oi!" Soul called as he approached the retreating figure of Maka, "Tiny-tits!"

Maka stopped, whirling around. From the distance it almost looked like she had chopped her arm down into empty air. Was she so used to Maka chopping him that it had become a reflex?

"Ah… shit." Soul muttered as his vision registered the book Maka had flung at him at near super-sonic speeds.

With a crack, he was knocked back to the ground, the book now a permanent addiction to his forehead. Somewhere in his mind he wondered why he let her beat him like this, but it was too small for a cool guy like him to bother with. Getting shakily to his feet, he stumbled over to where Maka was patiently waiting for him, hand out held for her precious book.

"Nu uh" Soul smiled, holding the book up high. "it's mine now."

"Sooouuuul!" Maka whined, jumping up and down, unable to reach his height, "Give it back"

"You're just going to hit me with it" He countered, starting back towards their apartment, keeping the hopping miester at bay.

"I won't, I promise!"

"You're going to hit me with another one then.

'Damn his mind worked fast'

"Fine" Maka pouted, crossing her arms in front of her small chest. "You really are a bully."

Soul glanced at his partner, her cheeks slightly pink from the exertion of trying to retrieve her book. She looked horrifically cute. Soul felt his face twitch into a smirk.

"Ah whatever" he tossed the book back at her as they reached the apartment, "s'no fun if you aren't whining."

She smiled, hugging the book to her chest. Truthfully, it was one of her favorites, and ironically, it had been Soul who had bought it for her. She blushed slightly as she remembered the feeling of euphoria she had gotten when he had randomly tossed the book on her bed one night, a small bow sloppily tied around it. She had started to thank him, but he had given her a gruff 'Don't worry about it' before retreating back to his cave. She had read the entire book that night, blush mad throughout most of it.

As the door of their apartment slammed shut, she was brought out of her memory and back into the real world, suddenly remembering why Soul had had to run to catch up with her, and incidentally _forced_ her to Maka-Chop him.

"What did Kid want?" She called out as he entered the kitchen.

Soul stopped what he was doing, which happened to be drinking milk straight from the carton, a crime punishable by a Maka-Chop. "Nothing, just some guy stuff."

"Like what?" Maka pressed on, entering the kitchen just as Soul slipped the milk carton back in the fridge. He smiled at his small victory.

"Wanted to ask me some advice about a girl" Soul answered truthfully.

"Oh!" Maka smiled, eager for gossip, "What girl?" She knew it would have to be quite a girl to catch the eye of a Grim-Reaper himself, not to mention that Kid's need for excessive symmetry was quite hard to come by.

"Can't tell ya" Soul smirked, heading back into the living room and plopping down on the couch. "It's a secret."

"Please?" Maka pleaded, following him out, "I won't tell anyone."

"Nope" Soul closed his eyes, already starting to drift off.

Maka frowned, "Fine, but do I at least know her."

His eye's flicked back open, showing amused red irises, "Yeah, now shut up."

Maka was silent for a moment, and Soul thought he was safe from more prying questions. He was wrong of course.

"So, what did he ask you?"

Soul groaned, opening his eyes again to find Maka perched on the edge of the couch, looking down on him. "He wanted to know how he should handle a situation with a girl."

Maka was far from satisfied with the answer. "Well, what's the situation?"

Soul's eye twitched, "Kid likes a girl, or thinks he does, so he was going to ask her out." Maka nodded, "But, the girl has a guy friend who's really close to her, so Kid wasn't sure if the guy liked the girl or not. So he wanted to talk about that."

"So what did you tell him?"

Soul ground his teeth, Maka was so damn nosy, "I told him to leave it be."

"Why?"

"If the girl already has a guy, she doesn't need another one. I mean, yeah."

Maka twisted her head to the side, watching Soul closely. "But…are the two dating?"

Soul shook his head, glaring into space.

Maka looked thoughtful, "Well, if they aren't dating, then I think Kid should ask her out. I mean, he should at least try."

Souls glare intensified. "Well, to late now."

Maka shifted off the couch, "No it's not. I'll just call Kid and tell him what I told you. I'm sure he'd be better off with a female perspective that whatever nonsense you told him."

"Yeah yeah tiny-tits, you do that" Soul grumbled, glad she would finally drop the subject. Closing his eyes in peace, he relaxed for a total of three seconds when his stupidity hit him. "Wait? WHAT?"

Leaping from the couch, he crashed down the hallway and into Maka's room, snatching the cell phone form her tiny hands.

"Idiot! You can't call Kid." Soul growled.

Maka stared dumbstruck up at her partner, his eyes wild and his chest heaving. "What the hell Soul? Why not?"

Soul's mind tried to kick into overdrive, but it failed to even start. Mouth slightly open, he tried to start his mind again, but the engine refused to even turn over. He also might have flooded it. Without any mental guidance, he felt his mouth open.

"Because, Kid wanted to ask you out!"

Maka's mouth dropped open as Soul's brain functions started to kick back in. But before he regained full control of his flight reflex, his mouth opened again.

"And I don't want that!"

And then he was gone. Flying down the hallway and into his room. Only pausing to slam his door shut before launching onto his bed and pulling on his headphones.L

Leaving a very confused Maka in his wake.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul stayed sulking silently in his room until he heard a gentle rap on his door. When he didn't respond, the rapping grew more insistent.

"Soul" Maka called out softly, "Dinner's ready."

Soul grunted in reply. He wasn't hungry in the slightest, but he doubted even with the awkward situation he had created would be enough to drive Maka away from his door. So with a sigh he swallowed his pride and forced himself from the bed and out into the bright light of the kitchen.

The pair (Maka) ate in silence, Soul staring angrily at his food, and Maka staring at Soul.

"Would you stop looking at me" Soul finally snarked, breaking the silence.

Maka looked away quickly, not realizing she had been. Soul noted the furious blush that crept into her cheeks. Even through his embarrassment and anger, he felt himself go slightly giddy. He loved when she blushed.

"I'm sorry" Maka apologized quickly, sneaking a glance at him, but he was still steadfastly staring at his untouched plate. A drastic comparision to her now empty one.

"S'alright" He assured her, pushing away from the table. "I'm gonna go to bed already." Blush or not, he was eager to escape her presence for a while.

"But I made dessert!" Maka protested, pointing to Strawberry Short cakes she had left out on the counter.

"I don't like strawberry" Soul replied, continuing on.

"I know, yours has extra whip cream" Maka stated smartly, reaching out and grabbing his wrist pulling him back to the table. "Now come on, at least eat one. I whipped the cream myself."

Sighing, Soul nodded and waited as Maka placed one of the succulent desserts in front of each of them. Again, the pair ate in silence, but thankfully, Soul actually touched his food this time.

As Soul plopped the last piece of the delicacy into his mouth, Maka was unable to contain herself any longer.

"Soul, what did you mean?" She asked softly.

Soul choked on his treat, grabbing his drink and swallowing down painfully. For a moment, he hoped that his sudden near death experience would have distracted Maka, but she simply stared at him, waiting expectantly.

"Nothing" he grumbled, rising out of his chair and heading back towards his room.

"Soul!" Maka lectured, stopping him in his tracks in the living room, "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

Slowly, the Demon Weapon turned around, trying to keep his face calm, collected, cool. "What do you want short-stack?"

Maka glared at him, " I want to know why you scared Kid off!"

"Why, do you like him?" Soul shot back, ignoring the question.

"Why do you care?" Maka yelled back, her temper rising.

"Because, I'm supposed to protect you" Soul roared back.

"Protect me from what? A guy who compliments me from time to time, who treats me like a girl?"

"You don't understand guys Maka, they only want one fucking thing! You can't trust them."

"I trust you!"

"That's different!" Soul yelled, pulling at his hair in exasperation. "You're my miester."

"So what? I can only be with you? That's not fair Soul. You have girls hanging off you all the time! You know, sometimes it would be nice for ME to feel wanted too, to feel pretty!"

"You are pretty!" Soul growled, crossing the distance between the two and grabbing her by the shoulders, "Maka, you're beautiful. That's why it gets harder and harder…" he trailed off, realizing his brain had lost control of his body again.

"Harder to what?" Maka breathe, her large green eyes staring up into his crimson ones.

Every fiber in Soul's being told him to lie. Lie, tell her anything, anything else than what he was currently planning on say. But once again, his mouth opened, and the words tumbled out.

"To not be with you." Soul croaked out, taking control of his body and wrenching his hands away from her. "I like you Maka, a lot. I…I don't want to see you with anyone else." Shaking his head, he turned away from her and started to shuffle away towards his room, his head hung in shame.

"Soul!" Maka called again, reaching out and grabbing him by the arm, forcing him to turn around and face her. "Soul?"

He stayed silent, trying to avoid her eye contact, but failing miserably.

"You like me?" She squeaked out softy, blushing harder than he had ever seen before.

Mechanically, he nodded his head, feeling a blush creep onto his own face.

She stared at him for a moment, before leaning up and giving him a chaste peck on the lips. "I like you too…"

Souls mind went completely blank as her cool lips touched his. For a moment, he didn't know what to do. But then his natural reactions took over. Wrapping one arm around her waist, his other cupped her cheek, bringing her face to his. Without a moments hesitation he kissed her, pressing their bodies together.

He laughed into her mouth as she let out a surprised squeak at his action, before she melted into the kiss, opening her mouth and giving him access. Taking the gift, his tongue skirted into her mouth, and without meaning to, he let out a soft moan.

She tasted of cream and strawberries.

That's it. He fucking loved strawberries now.

He allowed the kiss to last a few minutes longer, before finally pulling away, allowing the teens to breathe, their chests heaving against each other.

"Wow" Maka giggled into his chest.

"Yeah, wow" Soul agreed, pulling her face up to look at him. He cheeks were tinted pink. Laughing, he gave her a small kiss on the nose. "You taste amazing."

Her blush deepened.

"I love it when you blush." He growled, pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Well, that was fun to write. Don't normally do that fluff? I think that's what it's called. I really should get back to my fictionpress work, but this is just so much easier to write currently. Oh well, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. Oh, and go check out my fictionpress story if you want! Same name on the site.<p> 


	2. I don't give a damn who she dates!

So, I was supposed to be working on my FictionPress story 'Stradivarius' today, but that plan just went to hell. So instead, I pushed out another one of these. But I did put in some of my characters from Stradivarius in tiny parts, so I guess that counts. Though one is OOC while the other is perfect...oh well. Please enjoy. Also, taking requests now. If you wanna see something, leaving a review with it, or PM me. If I think I can do it, I'll let you know.

* * *

><p>"Dude, Maka's going on another date with that guy?" Black*Star asked loudly as Soul contemplated if it was worth going to jail for murdering his best friend. "What's up with that?"<p>

"Guess she likes him." Soul muttered, mashing the clicker as he flipped through yet another pointless channel. This had not been a cool week.

"But doesn't that bother you? I mean, I'm a big star so I know Tsubaki isn't going to find another person she would rather spend time with, but if I were a lesser mortal like yourself, that would piss me off." The blue haired miester pressed, not noticing Soul's hand grip the controller tighter.

"Nope" Soul replied in a bored tone. "Maka can date whoever the hell she wants. And why the hell are we talking about Maka? Isn't there a game on tonight or something?"

Black*Star shook his head, finishing the soda in his hand with one large gulp before crushing the glass bottle against his forehead. There was crack as the glass shattered, followed a moment of silence as Soul stared at his moronic friend, waiting.

"WAHHH!" Black*Star wailed as a small fountain of blood erupted from his forehead.

"Moron, you crush can's, not bottles," Soul sighed, not moving from his chair, "why did you do that?"

"I don't know!" the miester replied honestly as he started to run back and forth in the small apartment he shared with Tsubaki. "It burns!"

Soul watched his best friend hop around for a moment longer before letting out another sigh and pulling himself from the couch. He had come here to take his mind off of how empty his apartment had felt, but to be honest, Black*Star was already getting on his nerves.

"I'm gonna bounce," He called out as he reached for the door, unsure and uncaring if Black*Star could hear him over his own screams. Shaking his head, he reached for the door when it opened.

"Oh, hello Soul." Tsubaki greeted pleasantly, giving him a smile. "I assume the yelling is Black*Star?"

"Smashed a bottle on his face" Soul confirmed with a nod.

Tsubaki let out a tired sigh, before letting a grin come back to her face, "I guess I better go clean him up then. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, Star's a little to loud for me right now."

She gave her young friend a understanding smile, "Missing Maka, huh?"

Soul's eyebrow went up, and he opened his mouth to reply, but Tsubaki had already moved around him to grab the still moving Black*Star, leaving Soul to mumble to no one in particular that he did in fact "Not give a shit what Maka did." Growling, he stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him.

As he continued his march down the stairs and onto the street, he continued to fume. Why did everyone simply assume that Maka having a boyfri…that she was dating som…that she was….doing that, that it would bother him. He didn't give a damn what Maka did! Yes she was his partner, but that was where their relationship ended. Why couldn't anyone fucking see that DAMNIT? That's it. He wasn't going to think about it anymore.

Taking in a deep breath, he started off down the street back towards his apartment. He was so focused on simply walking (and not thinking about Maka); he didn't notice the trio that was walking towards him until one of them called his name.

"Soul!" Patty yelled, breaking from her sister and Kid to run up to the older weapon. "What are you doing out here? It's about to rain!"

Soul glanced at the sky. Sure enough, dark angry clouds were already forming. "Eh, I'm on my way home. I was at Black*Star's place."

"Oh!" Patty smiled, looking to his left, then his right. "Where's Maka?"

Soul felt his eye twitch, but he held down his temper. Patty was just being Patty. He started to reply, but was cut off by Liz. "She's on a date with that boy Patty, we helped her pick the outfit, remember?"

Patty cocked her head to the side. "I thought Soul was the boy?"

For a moment, Soul could have sworn fate was fucking with him. Just him, personally. That could be the only reason. That could be the only reason that the one time he just wanted everyone to shut up about Maka and him, and the other guy, was the time when two siblings were talking about it loudly in the middle of the damn street.

"No Patty, It's not Soul." Liz rolled her eyes, letting them rest on Soul, "Though, that is a surprise isn't it? We all figured you would ask her out one of these days, especially after he asked her out on a second date. That was the time to make your move."

Soul's eye twitched again, this time aided by a twitch of his mouth. Mechanically he opened his mouth, "I. Do. Not. Give. A. Damn. Who. Maka. Dates."

Liz smirked, "Sure you don't. Come on Patty, let's get home before this weather ruins my hair."

"Okay!" Patty smiled at Soul, "Maka looked really pretty in the outfit we picked out for her. You should have asked her out!" And then she was off, following her sister, leaving Soul foaming at the mouth.

"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! He roared after the retreating figures of the Thompson sisters, but they paid him no mind.

Breathing hard, he let out another growl, and then whirled around as he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. "What?"

Kid gave him a sympathetic look. "I understand how you feel Soul."

Soul eyed the young reaper carefully, "Do you now?"

Kid nodded, staring off after Liz and Patty, "Oh yes, very much so, it's very annoying isn't it?"

Soul sighed in relief, glad one of his friends wasn't completely batshit crazy today, "I know. No one will shut up about it."

"Yes, I remember when Liz was asked out by a boy. I didn't know how to handle it at first." Soul's relief turned to dread as Kid continued, " I was jealous, of course. And worried that she would leave me. But, I found that the best thing to do was simply talk to her about my feelings and then…"

"I don't have any fucking feelings for Maka!" Soul almost screamed as he turned away from Kid, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Why does everyone keep connecting dots that aren't there for Death's sake?" Shaking his head, he stormed off before Kid could say another word.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Soul grumbled to himself as he continued down the sidewalk, feeling the moisture in the air start to rise. "Can at least one person not bother me about this. I do not give a shit! And so what if Maka looked really pretty, she always looks fucking pretty. Doesn't need to get all dolled up to…" He trailed off as he realized what he just said. Gritting his teeth, he shook all of his thoughts away and blanked his mind until he reached his apartment.

Sighing in both relief and despair, he slowly opened the door to the silent apartment. Pulling off his coat, he threw it to the ground. Maka would bitch about it later, but he really didn't give a damn at the moment. Some how Maka had managed to give him grief all day already, and she hadn't even been with him! He could deal with her in person, because then he was at least _with_ her, but having her annoy him without her presence, that was just wrong. Growling again, as had become his new custom, he fell into the couch.

"Scythe-Boy!" a loud voice caused him to curse and jump, before a small weight landed on his chest. Looking down, he found Blair in cat form sitting on his chest. "You're home early!"

"Yeah…" Soul muttered. Blair always served to put him on edge. He never knew when she was going to pull some kind of stunt on him.

"Relax" the magic cat purred as she settled down on his lap, letting out a yawn. "I'm not going to mess with you right now."

"You're not?" He asked skeptically.

"Nope. It's not fun."

In spite of himself, Soul had to ask, "Why?"

Well, Duh." Blair pawed his leg a few times before continuing, "It's only fun when Maka is her. You know how cute she is when she get all jealous and start's blushing!"

Souls eye, nose, and mouth twitched. Could not one, just one, fucking person not talk about Maka? "I don't think Maka's…"

"Yes you do" Blair yawned again, cutting off his denial. "I've got feline intuition. I can feel attraction. And you definitely have some animal magnetism towards her."

Souls entire head twitched as he stood up, roughly dropping the hissing feline to the floor. "That's it, I can't do this anymore. I'm going out. If Maka comes home and wants to know where…you know what, fuck that, just tell her I went out."

Growling for what seemed like the trillionth time, he grabbed his jacket from the floor, and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him hard enough to shake the frame. On the floor, Blair tutted, "Denial, is not just a river in Egypt."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Stupid Black*Star, Stupid Tsubaki, Stupid Liz, Stupid Patty, Stupid Kid, and Stupid freaking cat, I am not attracted to my miester!" He ground his teeth as he continued stopping through the empty street. Vaguely, he felt a rain drop smack him on the forehead, but he ignored it. But then another struck, and another and another, and before long Soul found himself in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"As if the day couldn't get any more un-cool." Soul sighed, trudging along. For a few more minutes, he continued, shoulder hunched against the elements, when a soft noise reached his ears. Perking up slightly, he looked up and realized he had ended up on Main Street. And he could hear music, live music. Focusing, he let his ears guide him tow here the music was coming from and soon found himself in front of a small dimly lit bar. Glancing up, he read the bar's name.

"Alrum's" he repeated softly, "never head of it." But the music was pleasant, and he soon found himself inside, seated at a small table by himself, nursing a run and coke he had persuaded the bartender to serve him. Sipping at his drink slowly, he let the music flow over him. It was a slow jazz piece; a small band was set up in corner. He relished the way the bass reverberated throughout the small room, and how the piano players elegant strokes easily drove the annoyance from his being. Content, he closed his eyes.

"Like the music?" a voice asked him, followed by the scraping of a chair as someone sat down across from him.

Soul didn't open his eyes right away, "Yeah, exactly what I needed today."

"You play." It wasn't a question. Soul nodded, the atmosphere making him feel like he had no reason to lie, as he normally would have.

"Figured as much" the voice, continued, "if you like this, you should love the next person. She's an angel."

At the word angel, Soul saw a flash behind his eyes. A flash of a girl. A girl he did not want to think about at the moment. Opening his eyes to avoid seeing it again, he found himself staring at the side of his new acquaintance's face. From the angle, he could only make out that the man appeared to be close to his age, with shaggy black hair. Trying to distract himself from the image still playing in his mind, he opened his mouth. "What's she play."

"Violin" he answered, "and she sings. Don't think she's going to play much tonight though."

Soul felt a small pain in his chest. He almost never listened to violin if he could help it. All it did was serve to remind him of his past life. A life of being (to pardon the pun) second fiddle. He was about to get up and leave before he would have to deal with any more thoughts on the matter when the stranger finally turned and looked at him. As their eyes met, Soul almost recoiled.

The man had red eyes.

In his history of being, Soul only knew of three types of people who had red eyes. His family, who inherited the trait from their weapon blood, Witches, and Kishins. He searched the strangers face, hoping for a clue as to which of the three he fit.

"Wrong with you?" he asked, smiling slightly, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Soul forced his face back to a blank slate. "Who are you?"

The stranger held out his hand. "Name's Strad."

Keeping his face calm, Soul took the offered hand, giving it a strong shake. "Soul."

Strad nodded, "So Soul, what brings you to Alrum's by yourself."

"What brings you?" Soul shot back. Yet another person commenting on his lack of Maka?

"Not alone" he admitted. "She'll be here soon.

"I'm just here for the music," Soul grumbled after Strad stared at him, waiting patiently.

"Girl troubles eh?" Strad laughed, bringing Soul back to the edge of anger.

"No"

"No need to lie to me Soul" Strad took a sip of his own drink, "You'll probably never see me again anyways."

Soul gave his new 'friend' a questioning gaze, but slowly felt his resolve cave. It was true, if Strad wasn't a DWMA student; he wasn't going to see him. "Fine, I got girl troubles, but not in the way you think."

"So what's up?"

Soul ground his teeth for a moment, "My miester has been going out when some guy. I literally could not give less of a damn about that. But my friends are all convinced that it's tearing me up inside. It's so fucking annoying."

"So tell them that."

"I did!" Soul pounded the table, "but they just don't listen to me. It's like I'm talking to a damn brick wall."

"What's the girl like?" Strad asked, ignoring Soul's angry outburst.

"What Maka?" Soul asked, quickly calming down at the question. "She's alright."

Strad waited for him to continue.

"She's stubborn, reckless, all she likes to do for fun is read so she's boring, and she's always hitting me." Soul grumbled, his eyes going out of focus as he continued. "And she's brave. She won't give up, no matter what, even when everyone is sure we've already lost. She pushes herself to do better, even if she's the best already. She's smart, and…"

Pretty?" Strad prompted a slight smile on his face."

Soul nodded, "Yeah, she's pretty. Really cute when she's mad acuall…" Soul trailed off, eyes wide at he looked at Strad who simply took another sip of his water, calm as ever.

"You like her." Strad shrugged as he put his glass down.

"N-no I don't" Soul stammered as Strad stared at him. Idly he noted that Strad's eyes weren't red like his, they were darker. Much darker. If he wasn't so distracted, he might have even called them evil. "Maka's my partner, that's all."

"Hey, lie all you want, it doesn't change the facts" Strad laughed, pulling a small canvas bag from around his back. "Well, we don't have much time left now."

Soul raised his eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"My _date_" he laughed, "She's almost here."

Soul wanted to ask what he meant, but Strad had already stared talking again. "But really Soul, if you like the girl. Tell her. The longer you wait, the further she's going to sleep away. It might be hard, but take it from me, it could be worse."

Soul wanted to protest that he didn't like Maka. But for once, he couldn't find his voice to say the words aloud. Swallowing hard, he asked a different question. "Yeah, how?"

Strad rose from his seat and pulled something out of the canvas bag. A violin. And he already had the bow in his hand. He smiled at Soul, "She could be trying to kill you."

Confused, Soul started to voice another question when the door imploded in and a very pretty, and very feisty looking redhead with a sparkling sword stormed into the bar. "Strad!"

"Well, time for me to leave." Strad tipped his fedora, "Good Luck Soul."

"Wait!' Soul grabbed the violinist arm, "Why are your eyes red?"

Strad winked, "Might be because I'm a demon" he broke Soul's hold on him and started to back away as the girl started to advance on him. "But it also might be because I'm a witch. Now go get your women, while I run from this one."

And then he brought the violin up. Quickly he played a flurry of notes and the bar went dark, save for the shining sword still clutched in the female hands. As the notes began to dissolve in the air, the lights returned. Slightly shocked, Soul looked over at the girl whose face was already turning red with anger. With a slight shriek, she took off out of the bar, already screaming at the now gone, Strad.

"What. The Fuck." Soul gaped at the now calming bar. It wasn't unusual for a fight to break out in Death City, and the people had learned to deal. But for Soul, this was the straw the broke the camels back. Sighing in defeat, he pulled himself from his seat and started his long trudge back to his apartment. Lost in his thoughts.

"I'm taking love advice from a self proclaimed Demon-Witch" he muttered to himself as he kicked a puddle of water up, letting the droplet's cascade around him. "Fucking perfect."

But even with his pessimistic attitude, he could still hear Strad's voicing ringing in his ears.

'_You like her'_

And for once, he didn't try to deny it outright. This wasn't Black*Star or Tsubaki. This wasn't Liz, Patty or Kid. Hell, it wasn't even Blair. It was simply a guy he had shot the shit with. A guy who had listened as he talked about Maka, and came to the conclusion that he felt something for her. He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He just couldn't like Maka. She was his best friend, his root. If he changed that, it would ruin everything.

As he continued to stroke his tender ego over Maka, he was struck with another blow.

And even if he did really like her, what if she didn't return his feelings. His hands balled into fists. And she wouldn't. She already had someone else. What was it? Third date. That bastard. He had probably already kissed her. Kissed his partner, his miester, his Maka!

Soul stopped, looking down and realizing his arm had already transformed into a blade, the rain already collecting on the blade. He let out a sigh. He couldn't deny it anymore, even his body was fighting with him now.

Soul Eater Evans had a crush. A crush on Maka Albarn. The tit-less bookworm.

This was so not cool.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul arrived back at the apartment hours later. He had wandered around back and forth to Death knows where. But in the end, he had returned home.

Judging by the scream he heard as he opened the door, it might have been safer for him to stay out.

"Where have you been?" Maka shrieked as he pulled off his drenched jacket, making sure to hang it up as her eye's burned into him. "I have been calling everyone! No one knew where you were. I was about to go out and drag you back home."

Soul kept his eyes downcast as she continued to yell at him. Party because he wanted to look sorry, and partly because he didn't know what he would do if he actually looked at her right now.

"Soul! I'm talking to you!"

"I was out" he shrugged vaguely, "I told Blair to tell you."

"Telling her you're going 'Out' does not help me Soul!" She cried, flinging something at him. Deftly, he caught it. It was his cell phone. "Why can't you just carry that?"

He shrugged. He was tired, wet, and emotionally drained, and to top it all off, the cause was standing behind him yelling. Shaking his head, he put the phone down and started off towards his room. Vaguely, he could hear Maka, but he tuned her out, closing his eyes. So he was very surprised when he was shoved hard on the chest, forcing him back into the living room and onto the couch. He let out a small, unmanly yelp as he fell against the soft cushions. Opening his eyes, he glared at Maka who stood over him, arms crossed.

"Maka! What the hell?" he snapped, starting to get up, but she held up her hand.

"Soul! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She yelled, leaning over him. "How would you like it if I just went and disappeared all night." Soul bit his tongue to stop himself from taunting that she had in fact been out that night. "And it doesn't help that there was some kind of Witch fight in the city limits! I was so scared you got hurt!"

Soul perked up slightly, was she talking about Strad? And instantly, he was reminded of his revelation. He slunk back over. "I'm sorry Maka."

"I don't want you to be sorry!" Maka said softly, falling to her knees in front of him, taking his hands, "Soul, I just want you to know how much I care about you. I never want you to get hurt."

The last thing Soul wanted to do at the moment, was be physically touching his miester. The second to last thing he wanted to do, was look her in the eyes. He was doing both of those things at this moment. Damnit.

His red eyes stared into her green ones as his emotion and logic fought for control of his body. But eventually logic prevailed. Giving her hands a quick squeeze, he pulled away, forcing a half smile to his face. "I'll be better. Hope I didn't ruin your date."

Maka let out a groan, "Please, never remind me of that."

Soul's eyebrow rose, "What's up?"

Maka shook her head, "Ugh, later. Go change into some dry clothes and I'll make us some hot chocolate."

Soul wanted to press the issues, but he knew Maka wouldn't talk once she had made her mind up about something. Nodding, he headed to his room and quickly changing. His timing was almost perfect as Maka came back into the living room holding two steaming mugs. Gingerly she handed one to him, warning him to let it cool off before taking a sip. Naturally he ignored her.

"Oww" he whined, putting the mug down, "burn my tongue"

She rolled her eyes, "I told you it was hot."

He waved her off, taking another sip, this one hurting slightly less. "So what happened?"

Maka griped her mug tighter in annoyance. "He tried…he tried…ugh he tried to kiss me!"

Soul almost shattered his mug, but quickly relaxed his grip, keeping his tone light. "Oh?"

"Bastard didn't even go for a peck on the cheek. Went straight for my mouth, with his tongue out like a moron!" Maka fumed, "It was like I was on a date with my father."

Soul felt a slight grin form, "So what did you do?"

"I let him kiss my fist" Maka sneered, "I warned him once. He still went for it again." Soul let out a bark of laughter, getting a fit of giggles out of Maka. "I guess we won't be going on any more dates though."

"Good" Soul nodded before he could stop himself, prompting a questioning look from his miester. "I mean, good for you, getting rid of him. You deserve…better, or something." He finished lamely.

Maka cocked her head to the side, but let his awkwardness slide. They sat in silence for a moment, before she spoke again. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Soul did a double take. Maka never apologized for yelling at him. "It's alright, I should've had my phone or left a note or something."

"Yeah, you should" Maka agreed, but bit her bottom lip before continuing nervously, "But I was lying a bit."

This time Soul got to give the questioning look.

"I-I was worried about you, being gone for so long" she started, putting her mug down and rocking back and forth slightly, "But really, I was mad, because you weren't here, and I really wanted you to be." She bowed her head, hiding behind her hair as she continued on. "I was so mad at Erik, and I just thought if I could talk to you, I would feel better, but you weren't here. I didn't like it. You're always here Soul."

Soul's mouth hung open slightly as Maka's words hit him. He sat there, unsure of what to do, when a single tear slipped form her down turned face and fell silently to the floor. His heart cracked. Gently, he placed his mug down and reached out and pulled Maka into his arms. He expected a resistance, but she eagerly threw herself against his chest, her small arms snaking around his body.

"I don't like when you aren't here either." He admitted quietly into the top of her head.

He heard Maka choke on her sob, "Th-then why didn't you say anything?"

Soul rubbed her back soothingly, "Because, you were happy."

"But I wasn't" she whined, burying her face deeper into his chest, "I thought it would get better. That I would feel something more, but I didn't" She started to shake harder, and he tightened his grip around her. "I don't even know why I tried. Mama and Papa didn't make it, it's pointless."

Soul felt his heart crack again. It was possible it shattered. Maka didn't give up on things, and he wasn't going to let her start now. Gently, he pulled her away from his chest, using on hand to tilt her head up to his.

"Hey, don't talk like that. It isn't cool." He chided her softly.

A few more tears leaked from her eyes, "But it's true."

"Is not"

Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not time infinity!" he declared, getting a choked fit of laughter out of his miester. Once again, she snuggled against him, but this time without the sobs.

"You always make me feel better" she sighed.

Soul smiled sadly a few tears forming in his eyes. He took comfort in the fact that she couldn't see them before he was able to blink them away. "You're my miester. I'm always gonna be here to protect you."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He answered without hesitation.

She pulled away from him again, her watery eyes inspecting him. The moment seemed to last forever until very slowly, she started to move. Soul held his breath unknowingly as her face came closer and closer to his before she tilted it slightly to the side. Then gently, like the wings of a butterfly, her lips touched his. The kiss only lasted a second, before she pulled away, her face already glowing red.

"Thank you Soul" she whispered softly, starting to get up from the couch, but he gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to the couch.

"Maka" he started, licking his lips quickly. "I know this is a really bad time to say this, break up or whatever…but I like you. Like, I really, really like you."

There was a beat of silence, followed by another beat, then another. Soul could almost feel his spirit dying as Maka stared at him, and then slowly cocked her head to the side. Oh Death, she was going to reject him.

And then, she laughed. It was such a pure and simple thing. But it did nothing to relieve the fear Soul was currently feeling. Was she actually laughing at his declaration?

"Soul!" she finally cried out when she finished laughing, throwing her arms around his neck. "What did you think me kissing you meant?"

"Eh?" he asked dumbly.

She leaned forward and kissed him again, slightly longer than before, but she still blushed the same color of crimson. "I mean I like you stupid."

Soul's mouth opened and closed moronically for a moment, before a smile graced his face. He pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!"

Laughing, Maka gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Now go get ready for bed, we have a date tomorrow."

Soul smiled, watching his miester walk back to her bedroom. Falling back into the couch, he glanced out the window.

"Thank you Strad" he whispered softly, "And good luck with your women."

Dear Death did he need it.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.<p> 


	3. Dessert can fix everything

Well, decided to churn out a parallel one shot to Blush kinda. I'm not sure how I feel about this one. It's alright I guess. Blush was still better to me. But I think that's because I go to use 'insane jealous Soul'. And that was just fun. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think that was the last one" Maka sighed as the pre-Kishin before her swirled into nothingness, leaving behind the glowing orb of it's Soul. It had already been a longer night than she had expected. When they had arrived at the lair of the Kishin group (which happened to be a bakery) the monsters had ran. They had spent the rest of the night tracking down and eliminating the 'Baker's Dozen'.<p>

"Yeah" Kim huffed next to her, a jagged cut running down her throat. "Good work Maka."

"I'm here too ya know?" Soul grumbled as Maka released her grip on the Scythe and he transformed back to his human form. He landed lightly on the snow-covered ground, his breathe steaming the ground.

Kim rolled her eyes, dropping the Lampn Weapon as well, allowing Jackie to make an appearance as well. "You did alright Eater."

The Lampn weapon giggled slightly as Soul scowled, turning to grab the soul and stuff it greedily in his mouth. "Whatever, you guys ready to head back then?"

The three girls nodded and slowly the group began trudging along. Maka felt a light pang of jealousy towards Kim and Jackie as Jackie partially transformed one of her hands, allowing the pair to share her heat. It was really cold. She started to sigh, and as if on queue, she felt something drape across her shoulders. Eyebrows up in surprise, she turned to see Soul now jacket less, his usual scowl in place.

"What?" he shrugged when she gave him a questioning look, "You're cold."

"And now you're going to be cold" she shot back, her cheeks turning slightly pink from the noble gesture.

"Nah, I'm alright" Soul assured her, "Besides, you don't have enough fat to keep you warm."

Maka cocked her head to the side, trying to decide if that had been a compliment or not. Her question was answered when he pointedly eyed her small chest.

She ground her teeth as he let out a bark of laughter and saunter off ahead of the group. He was going to get such a Maka-Chop when they got back home.

"This mission went better than I expected" Kim called out as Maka continued to fume, "You guys really do work well together."

Maka smiled, accepting the compliment, "You and Jackie do too, and being able to attack from further away would be nicer sometimes."

Kim nodded, "Yeah, it really is nice, and Jackie is getting stronger every mission."

Jackie smiled, "Have to, otherwise Ox is going to keep trying to go on partner missions with us to 'protect' you."

The trio of girls giggled at the thought of the poor boy that was hopelessly in love with the pink haired miester. Maka was so caught up in the simple girl talk that she didn't notice Soul suddenly stop until they had passed him.

"Soul?" She called, halting the group, "What's wrong?"

"Guys…" Soul stared slowly, his eyes wide "How many souls did we collect?"

"Six each" Maka stated smartly, glancing back at Kim for conformation that came in the form of a nod, "All of the 'Bakers Dozen'."

Soul paled, "A bakers dozen is thirteen Maka."

Without hesitation Maka held out her hand, "Soul, transform now!"

Soul nodded and started off towards his miester, but before he had even taken a step, there was a strangled cry. Whirling around, Maka had just enough time to catch a glimpse of pink before the surprisingly solid body of Kim crashed into hers, sending them both flying back into a wall. Maka couldn't hold back the cry of pain as her head cracked against the hard concrete road. Faintly she heard Soul call her name, but she couldn't be sure as blackness started to eat up the edges of her vision. In another second, she was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Crying? Someone was crying? Why? And why did her head hurt so much?

Groaning, Maka forced her eyes open and found that she was looking at a pretty face framed by a halo of pink hair. "Oh thank Death you're finally awake"

"What happened?" Maka croaked out, making a face, she could taste blood. "Where's Soul?"

Kim's worried eyes relaxed slightly as she glanced off the side. "The last one attacked us. He must been watching us fight earlier, he separated us from our weapons, but Soul was able to take him down, and he's fine, he's with Jackie."

Feeling slightly better knowing he was safe, Maka slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, hearing a slight tear as she did so. She grimaced. Souls Jacket must have been torn when she hit the ground. He was going to give her hell. But that thought was pushed back as the blood rushed to her head and her vision became impaired again.

"What happened to Jackie?" Maka asked as she waited for her vision to return to normal. She felt Kim stiffen next to her.

"It grabbed her," She whispered so softly Maka almost couldn't hear her. "It started to choke her. I couldn't get up, I thought she was going to die." He voice caught in her throat and she relived the memory again. "When you went down, Soul went off the deep end. I just heard him scream, and then he was everywhere. I've never seen a weapon do that many partial transformations while still being able to control their own body without a miester…" she was silent again, thinking. "He pulled and cut until Jackie was free, and then he just demolished the Kishin. But as soon as it was over, he just stopped. I think he wants to see you, but he's having a hard time getting over here.

Maka gave the girl a questioning look as Kim let out a sad laugh.

"Jackie…she's really scared. I don't think she's ever actually been grabbed like that during battle. It's like you said, most of the time we can keep everyone at a distance."

She nodded her head towards the side and Maka blinked the remaining stars out of her eyes. The sight the beheld was heartbreaking. Soul was crouched down on the snow ground, one of his arms around the sobbing Jackie who had both her arms wrapped around the Demon Scythes waist, her head buried in his shoulder. She frowned, reaching out with her soul and lightly prodding Soul. Instantly he looked up, his eyes filled with worry, but as soon as he caught sight of her awake, he gave a relieved smile, though it was twined with sadness.

"I think we should call for an evac." Kim murmured softly as she watched her weapons small frame continue to be wracked by sobs. "Jackie won't be able to make it like this."

Maka nodded absentmindedly, her eyes still trained on Soul. She got a strange knot like feeling in her stomach as he watched him gently rub Jackie's back. She knew she should be feeling proud of Soul. He had singlehandedly saved them all, and he was even consoling a fallen teammate. And while she did feel those emotions to some extent, more than anything, she felt annoyed. Why was Soul with Jackie? Jackie was Kim's weapon; Kim should be with her, and Soul she be with _her_!

She shook her head; thinking like that wasn't going to help the situation at all. Pressing down her emotions, she turned back to Kim. "Right, go call Lord Death and ask for an Evac."

Kim nodded, "You sure you're alright?"

Maka nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright."

Kim nodded, taking on last look at Maka for good measure, then bounded off to find a suitable window to contact the Lord of Death himself.

As Kim left her presence, Maka felt her head start to crane back towards the two weapons. Gritting her teeth, she ignored the impulse and closed her eyes, lying back down on the ground. Right now, that felt like the best option. She shifted a few times, trying to find a comfortable position that didn't upset her still tender head.

"You just going to lay there all night?" A deep voice drawled out next to her just as she found the perfect spot.

Eye's fluttering open she found herself staring into the familiar red eyes of her partner. His mouth set in a grim line. They stared at each other for a moment, and she could feel house tense his soul was.

"Are you okay?" she blurted out, ignoring his jib.

Soul's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Am I okay? You're the one that blacked out, idiot."

Maka heard the insult, but she could tell his heart wasn't really in it. She could hear the exhaustion in his voice. "Is Jackie okay?"

Soul raised and lowered one shoulder, glancing back at the girl. She had finally calmed down enough to let go of him. After a quick apology, she had returned to Kim's side, giving Soul arm a quick squeeze of thanks. "Yeah. Now, are you okay?"

She slapped at his hands as he started to poke and prod her tentatively, "It's my head that hurts!"

"Ah, I'm sure that big old brain of your cushioned the blow then" Soul kidded lightly, but she could hear the strain in his tone.

"Soul" She tried not to sound to stern, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Come on. Lets get you up. I want to get out of here already. This has not been a cool night."

"Kim's calling us in an Evac" Maka informed him, shivering slightly as she did so. Soul glanced at her for a moment, then reached out and gently pulled her up into a sitting position as he shifted behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm." Soul muttered gruffly, pulling the small girl between his legs and wrapping both of his arms around her protectively. Maka noted the subtle difference in the way he had held Jackie and the way she was being held now. Her cheeks grew pink as she felt warmth in her that had nothing to do with Souls body heat.

Sighing in content, Maka leaned back into Soul, ignoring his quiet griping about how dumb it was for a girl to wear a skirt when she knew it was going to snow, and only focused on the warmth he was willingly sharing with her. In a few more moments, she had fallen asleep, wrapped in a cocoon of heat, the natural music that flowed from Soul's soul her lullaby.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

For the second time that night, Maka woke up in an unfamiliar place, and more annoyingly, without a pair of strong arms wrapped around her like she had fallen asleep in. Yawning, she glanced around and realized she was on a small aircraft, and that someone had laid her down across one row of seats.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she sat up and searched the small craft for Soul, but couldn't find him. Frowning at her mission partner, she slipped her feet onto the floor, and was rewarded with a small groan. Looking down, she saw a sight that brought a smile to her lips.

Soul was sprawled out on the ground under her, a thin line of drool falling down the side of his face, his hair messy from sleep.

"He's been sleeping since we boarded" A soft voice informed her from the seat across from them. Looking up, she found herself staring at Jackie, who was in turn staring at Soul. "That fight really wore him out."

Maka nodded, "I can tell." They stayed in silence, Maka trying to keep herself from becoming annoyed at Jackie's unwavering attention to her partner. "Are you okay now?"

For the first time, Jackie looked up at Maka, and she could see the deep bruises that were already forming around her neck. "Yes" He eyes went back to Soul, "Because of him."

Maka nodded again, her jaw clenched uncomfortably. Again they fell into silence.

"Do you _like_, like Soul?" Jackie suddenly asked, her brown eyes resting on Maka, waiting expectantly.

"W-What?" Maka sputtered in reply, her pulse skyrocketing, "Of course not, he's my partner and my best friend. Anything else would just be weird." Maka felt that same knot-twisting feeling in her stomach as she said the words.

The Demon Lamp smiled at her, her eyes twinkling. "Oh, good"

Maka opened her mouth to ask exactly _why_ that was such a good thing, but before she could utter a sound, the pilot announced that they had arrived and everyone would need to be in a seat prior to landing.

Ignoring the question that now burned on the tip of her tongue, she turned back to Soul and gently prodded him awake. "Soul, you need to get into a seat."

"Lemme'lone" Soul groaned, throwing an arm over his face.

She scowled, poking him harder. "I said get up, lazy ass."

He groaned, pulling his arm away and glaring at her with his blazing red eyes. "You're one to talk, taking a nap during a battle."

"I was knocked out!" Maka blushed from embarrassment, kicking her partner sharply in the ribs.

"Yeah yeah, excuses excuses" Soul yawned, pulling himself up off the floor and into the seat next to him. He quickly ran his hand through his hair before plopping his head on Maka's shoulder and settling back into to grab a few more minutes of sleep.

Maka felt her blush persists as he shifted into a more comfortable position against her shoulder. Biting her bottom lip, she turned her head towards the window, feeling the eyes of Jackie burning into the back of her head.

She knew why Jackie was glad she _had said_ she didn't like Soul.

This was bad.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka knew Soul was attractive. It was a fact that she would openly deny, but secretly agree with when she heard other girls talk about him. With his snow-white hair, tan skin, and blood Red eyes, it was hard not to look at him. But still, she had never thought of him as more than a partner.

'_That's just a down right lie.' Maka's internal voice scolded her,_

She sighed. Fine, so maybe she had a small crush on Soul.

'_What did I just say about the lying?' _

Fine, maybe she had quite a large crush on Soul.

'_Better'_

But she would never act on those feelings. Soul was her best friend and partner. And he had never shown any interest in her. She wasn't the kind of person to throw put herself out there if she wasn't sure she wasn't going to be caught. So she had suffered in silence, waiting for the feelings to eventually pass. But they never did. At times, she liked to pretend that they were starting to wane though.

This wasn't one of those times.

With smoldering green eyes, she watched as Jackie approached Soul innocently in the hall, laughing a little to loud at his words, placing a hand occasional on his forearm when she talked to him. That was _her_ weapon that Jackie was touching.

Forcing her anger down to an appropriate level, Maka let a smile slip on her face and approached the two. "Hey Soul, Jackie."

"Hey" Soul greeted, smiling down at his miester, "You ready to go?"

Jackie didn't reply to her greeting. She seemed upset, Maka couldn't tell if it was because she had arrived, or something else. But it didn't matter anymore; she was here now, between Soul and her. Right where she belonged.

Maka nodded, feeling Jackie glare at her. "Yeah."

"Alright, Well I'll see you later then Jackie." Soul called, already starting to walk away with Maka in tow.

Maka waited until they were well on their way from the school towards their _apartment_ to finally ask, "What were you and Jackie talking about?"

"Eh?" Soul asked, clearly not paying attention.

"Jackie?" Maka prompted.

"Oh, she just wanted to know if I wanted to go out sometime."

Maka's mouth dropped, "W-what?"

Soul shrugged, "Guess she felt she owed me or something, for the other night."

"What did you say?" Maka demanded, stopping. Noticing, Soul stopped as well, his eyebrow raised.

"Does it matter?" he smirked.

Maka felt herself blush slightly. She told herself it was from annoyance. "Yes, it does. As my weapon, I have to know things like this!"

'_Oh you little liar!' _

"I said no" he shrugged. "No point, I don't like her like that. Waste of her money and my time."

Maka let out a relieved breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, "Oh."

"Yeah, so stop freaking out" Soul gave her a pat on the head, like she was a dog, "but that does remind me, what's for dinner tonight?"

"It's your turn to cook." She snarled, pulling away from his hand.

"But Makaaa" he whined, "I saved everyone the other night. That for sure gets me a get out of cooking dinner free pass."

He gave her a pouty look until she finally let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but you better not complain one bit about whatever I make."

Soul laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close. "Thanks. You're the coolest miester ever you know."

She mumbled a 'thanks' as she felt her face go hot. She hoped to Death he wouldn't notice her pink face, or the fact that she didn't push his arm off until they got back to the apartment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That," Soul sighed happily, melting into the couch, "was an excellent meal. Thank you Maka."

She giggled at his contented face as he slowly started to shift to side on the couch until his head landed on her lap. "You know you're still doing the dishes right?"

"Yeah I know," he laughed, snuggling against her, "But not now, I'm still tired from that mission."

She sighed down at her lazy partner, his eyes still closed as he started to drift away into one of his dead slumbers.

"Hey Soul…"

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"Thanks, for…for the other night."

Soul was silent for a moment, "It's cool. I'm just glad you're alright."

She nodded, suddenly hearing Kim's voice in her head. _'He just went off the deep end.' _

"What happened?" she asked quietly, staring down at him

Soul's red eyes slowly opened and she found herself falling into the pools of crimson as she waited for an answer. "I protected you."

Maka could feel the edge in his tone, the warning. But she couldn't stop; she had to know what Kim had meant. At the time, it hadn't been important, but now…now she needed to know. "Soul…"

"I killed it," He growled, his eyes losing focus. "It hurt you, and I killed it. I am your weapon Maka; I will destroy anything that tries to hurt you. Even if I have to die."

"Shut up!" Maka cried, shocking him back into the real world, "Don't say that Soul!"

His eyes flashed, "It's the truth Maka."

"I don't want you to die for me!"

"The weapon does what it has to," he snapped back, "And I would do it even if I wasn't your weapon. I will always protect you Maka."

Maka felt her voice choke in her throat at the conviction in her words. Soul had said that same line to her time and time again, but this time it felt different. But she just couldn't place it yet.

"Soul" she whispered, leaning down and touching her forehead against his, "I don't want you to die. For any reason. "

He was silent again, "Then I won't."

She pulled away, staring into his eyes, "Do you promise?"

The corners of his mouth twitched into the ghost of a smile, "Of course, a cool guy doesn't break his promises."

"And you are the coolest" she smiled back, leaning down and kissing him softly on the cheek. For a moment, she felt Soul tense up under her and she thought she had overstepped their unspoken boundaries. But then his face split into a wide smile

"Hey Maka?" He asked, still smiling.

"Yeah?" she asked, feeling herself blush under his gaze.

"Do you want to go get dessert?"

She sighed, her blush fading away, "No Soul, I don't want to go and buy you dessert."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I was thinking I would pay."

"Huh?" Maka was confused.

Soul laughed again, rolling his eyes slightly, "I meant, let's go get dessert and I pay. As in, lets go to a place that makes desserts, and I'll buy us some."

Maka's brain finally clicked in understanding and her mouth opened into a surprised "Oh." Beneath her, Soul watched with mild amusement. "You mean…like…like a d-d…a da…"

"Date?" Soul finished for her, waiting as she dumbly nodded. "Yeah, one of those."

"You wanna go out on a date with me?" she asked again, inwardly cringing at the stupidity in her voice.

"Yep" Soul nodded, leaning up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And I'd like to go now, before everything closes down. So will you…"

"Yes!" Maka said, to loud and to fast, her head nodding up and down.

Soul pulled himself off her lap and up, holding out his hand to his miester. "Alright then, let's go."

She took it, staying on the couch for a moment, a new question burning in her overly logical mind. "Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Why now?"

He looked down at her, his smile never faulting. "Well, after Jackie asked me out, it got me thinking."

Maka's head cocked to the side, "About what?"

He leaned down, planting another kiss on her opposite cheek. "I was thinking how easy it would be for someone to ask you out. I don't like that thought very much. You are _my_ miester after all.

She felt a chill run down her spine at the possessiveness in the way he said 'my'. Smirking, she tugged on his arm, bringing him closer so she could plant a soft kiss on his lips. "And you're _my_ weapon."

* * *

><p>Aw, wasn't that cute? Hope you enjoyed, leave a review. I love them! And if you like my style, check out some of my other stuff, I don't really change haha.<p> 


	4. Duet

Just felt like writing today. Inspired by "Storm" from the Transcendental Etudes #9. I would recommend listening to it.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Damnit!" Soul yelled, slamming his fists repeatedly down on the ivory keys. "Damnit damnit damnit!" Childishly, he reached up and swept the meticulously handwritten sheet music from the piano and onto the ground.<p>

"Soul?" a worried voice breaks through the silence as he continues to sulk. When no answer comes, the voice comes to investigate, pushing her way into the dark music room. "Soul?"

"What?" He snaps, turning on his miester, his crimson eyes flashing in the darkness. Not the slightest bit disturbed, Maka slides onto the bench next to him.

"What's wrong?"

He turned away from her companionate eyes, hunching over and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nothing."

"Soul" Maka whines, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. "Why can't you ever just be happy when you play?"

He snapped, pulling away from her and getting up from the piano. "Because I hate this stupid instrument. It's a waste of my time and it's not cool in the least bit." As he started to walk away, he felt a small arm wrap around his own. Tugging hard, Maka pulled him back down onto the bench, albeit facing the wrong way.

"We both know you love playing the piano. So tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong" Soul snarled, but didn't try to pull away form his miester. Once again, she rested her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, he let his head fall against hers. "I can't play this stupid song."

Maka's other arm came around to rub his back soothingly. "Well, you just need to practice more! Just like when we learn a new move. All we have to do is practice."

Soul shook his head, turning back to the piano, his hands already moving onto the keys. "I know all the notes by heart. I've known this song since I was five. But I can't play it." Maka gave him a curious look. With a heavy sigh, he started to slowly play. "Wes made this song. For him and me. It was our song. We would play it for our mother and she would join in sometimes, singing or playing along with us." He let out a heavy sigh as his finger slipped from the piano, stopping the song and leaving Maka with a sense of emptiness. "It's a duet…I can't play it alone."

Maka frowned, watching as Soul lifted up one hand and slowly began to play again, note by note. Then an idea struck her. Reaching out, she put her small hand over Soul's. He stopped playing, looking up at her with a sad, pained expression. "Maybe…maybe we can play together?" Soul's eyebrow went up, and a small smile came to his face before he broke out into a fit of laughter. Maka felt her face blossom into a blush, and she punched him on the arm. "Stop laughing you jerk! I'm just trying to help!"

Soul nodded, stopping his laughter but the smile remaining. "I'm sorry Maka. It's just, you're awful at piano." Maka glared at him, before starting to get up. But before she could even reach her full height Soul grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Calm down short stack, I'm just messing with you…it's a good idea actually."

Maka gave him a tentative smile, "Really?"

He nodded, taking her hand in his and placing it on the key. "Yeah, now just do this." Controlling her fingers, he pressed a simple little melody. "Okay?"

She nodded, and continued to play the simple progression. After a few repeats, Soul joined in. She felt a smile slip on her face as he closed his eyes and slipped away into the music. The melody was slow, but happy, and she couldn't help but let the smile grow on her face as they continued. Sighing, she closed her eyes and just let the melody take her away.

After what felt like hours, but was only minutes the song came to a close, and the two teens were left sitting in silence. Still smiling, Maka once again leaned into Soul. "That was beautiful."

Soul nodded, slowly closing the lid on the piano, still completely silent. He felt emotion bubble up inside of him, but he pushed it back down, only letting a small smile grace his face. Turning slightly, he looked down at Maka reaching up and cupping her face gently with his hand. She let out a surprised squeak, but didn't pull away as he brought her face up to look into her eyes. "Thank you Maka. You really are the coolest partner, you know."

She smiled up at him, a perfect blush settling into her cheeks. "Thank you Soul, you're the coolest weapon."

"You know it," he growled, leaning down and giving her a small kiss on the top of her nose. "Come on, I'm tired of being in the dark, let's grab lunch." Jumping up, he grabbed her hand and dragged his blushing miester out of the school and onto the busy streets.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, please review.<p>

Short. But I felt like I had to write something tonight. Until next time my friends.


	5. Love?

Very Short exchange between two different characters.

* * *

><p>"I'm the only one who understands you, don't you know that Stein?" Medusa asked, running a long finger down the stitched-scar that marred his face. "We are the same."<p>

"Are we now?"

"We see the world as an experiment. While others place value in morals and sentiment, we know better. We know that facts and experimentation rule. Together, we could usher this world into a new age." She drew closer to him, eyes shining. "Together we could become Gods"

She waited patiently as he stood there, stoic as ever. Then slowly, his hands rose form his sides to wrap around her. "Gods?"

"Yes my Love" she whispered. "Gods of this world. Answering only to our own desires."

Stein went silent, and then slowly his fingers tightened against her flesh painfully. "And what if my desire, is to slice you into tiny bits?"

She smiled, "But would you do that Stein? To the only one who can ever love you."

He returned the smile, a twinge of madness in his eyes. " Love? You use a concept I cannot grasp, a emotion that does not sway me in the slightest." He Laughed, his grip tightening even further. "Love may be real, but it is not something I am a part of. But you are right Medusa, we are the same. We are both incapable of feeling it." His eyes hardened. "And now…I think I'd like to dissect you."

* * *

><p>And now, back to our regularly scheduled SoMa<p> 


	6. Types?

I created a document called "Tidbits". It's basically anything that doens't pass 1000 words. The StienxMedusa I posted is one of them. This is another. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Alright Maka" Liz grinned as the girls in attendance turned their attention on the young scythe meister. "You're turn. What do you look for in a guy?"<p>

Maka blushed. "I dunno, I don't really think about it that much..."

Tsubaki smiled, "Come on, Maka, just don't think about it and say what you want."

She sighed, bringing a hand to rest her chin on. "Alright, well….I guess I would like him to be smart and good looking?" she tried.

"And?" Liz prompted.

"And uh, and I guess it would be nice if he was independent, but still thought of me before he did stuff…and I think it's cute when guys get stuff for their girls without having to be told, you know, just to be nice."

Tsubaki nodded thoughtfully. "You know, that kinda sounds like Soul."

"What!" Maka cried, shaking her head as heat bloomed in her cheeks. "Soul's none of those things…maybe good looking. Maybe."

"Yeah but…" Liz started when the front door slammed open.

"Hey Maka" Soul called as he walked past. "I'm going out with Black*Star and Kid tonight so don't wait up." He disappeared into his room for a moment before strolling back out. "And I forgot, I got you that book from the library you said you wanted to get." He tossed her the book and strolled out the door."

Maka gaped for a moment. "Well…I still said smar…" the door opened back up and Soul snuck his head in.

"Oh, and I got a A on that paper you helped me with. Thanks." As the door slammed shut again, there was a moment of silence.

"Woah that was weird" Patty cackled before falling backwards into a fit of giggles.


	7. Give it time

Hey, you. Yeah, you. Smile! and read this and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Maka felt the air split as the pre-Kishin's blade like fingers sliced just past her head. Ignoring the dangerous claw she flipped Soul up deftly, the long blade sinking into the monsters belly. With a grunt she spun her body around, ripping Soul through the beast like a hot knife through butter. Behind her there was a gurgling scream as the pre-Kishin dissolved in a swirl of darkness, leaving only a floating pink orb. Sighing, she let go of Soul.<p>

"Nice move" he complimented as he landed on his feet with a flash of light, hand already stretched out towards the soul. "Might have cut it a little close though."

Maka snorted, pulling up her hood that had fallen down during the battle, the snow starting to fall around them. "He didn't even scratch me."

Soul rolled his eyes as he turned back towards her, popping the soul into his mouth with a loud sucking noise. "Wooh. Nothing's better than that." He smiled at her, eyes shining. "Ready to head back to the hotel?"

She nodded before shaking her head. Something felt wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Like she was off balance. Shaking her head again for good measure she followed after Soul, his shoulder hunched against the cold.

"You should have brought your coat," Maka lectured as Soul shivered. "Like me!"

"m'fine" he growled through chattering teeth as snow started to collect on his face.

"I'm sure you are" Maka taunted, before hopping off ahead of him "I'm nice and warm." She made it a few more steps before letting out a loud squeak as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Share the warmth then" he sighed, pulling her tighter against him and started off again, pulling her along with him. For the rest of the trip they stayed in silence as Maka buried herself deeper in her coat, trying to convince herself that the pink on her cheeks was from the cold and that she was most certainly not from blushing.

"Ah that's so much better" Soul exhaled as they stepped into the warmth of their apartment. Releasing his grip on her, he stumbled to the bed, falling face first into the soft comforter, snow rolling off his body. Maka was about to screech at him for getting the bed wet, but before she could she could already here his soft snores. Sighing, she pulled her jacket off slowly and headed towards the bathroom. What she really needed was a nice long shower. Entering the bathroom she glanced at the mirror and stopped. Slowly, she turned her head and stared at her reflection. And then she screamed.

As the sound traveled quickly through the small hotel room, Soul snapped up. Rubbing his eyes he quickly stumbled to the bathroom to find his meister sprawled out on the floor, head between her legs as she sobbed.

"Swrong!" he cried, looking around but seeing no credible threat. "Maka?" She refused to look up, only pulling herself into a smaller ball. Frowning, Soul knelt down and put his arm around her. "Hey…what's wrong?"

After a few minutes of no response, Maka finally sucked in a deep breath. Sitting up straight. "My hair" She chocked out, pulling her arms down from around her head. "The Kishin egg cut off one of my pigtails!"

Soul stared down at her for another moment, before letting out a small giggle. It was quite possibly the worst thing he could have done.

"This is not funny!" Maka roared, her hand coming out to smack him on the head. "Don't you dare laugh at me Soul Eater Evans!" She hit him again, "It's not!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Soul pulled his arm away from her as he raised his hands in defense. "but it's not that big a deal."

"I know that!" Maka snapped, tears still flowing down her face, "But…"

"What?"

She shook her head, trying to wipe her face dry but failing. "It's stupid."

Soul sighed, throwing his arm around her again. "Come on. It's just hair, it's gonna grow back."

She nodded, wiping at her eye's vainly again before letting out another sob. "It's just, my hair is what makes me a girl!"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You!" She cried, hitting him again weakly. "You always tell me how small my boobs are, or how I have no sex appeal. If I have short hair, I might as well be a damn boy."

Soul's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally found his voice. "Maka, you know I don't mean that. I'm just messing with you. You're very feminine."

"Liar" she choked out, turning away from him.

"No, I'm not!" Soul tried earnestly, pulling her closer to him. "I mean, you have awesome legs! And in that skirt, your ass looks grea ah! What the hell women!" he cried as Maka's hand smashed him hard over the head.

"Don't be a perv!" She snarled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Those were compliments!" Soul snapped, before softening as Maka's hand rose again. "Fine…but really, you're pretty Maka. I don't mean anything. I'm just messing with you."

Maka was silent for a moment, "You promise?"

"Yes."

She let out a long sigh before finally leaning against him. "Thank you Soul."

He smiled, "no problem."

She let out another long sigh. "I'm still going to look so stupid."

"It'll grow back fast. Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say" she grumbled.

"True" Soul replied thoughtfully before pulling away from her. Shrugging, he let one of his hands transform into a blade with a flash of light. Reaching up with his other hand he pulled a large clump of his hair taunt before running the scythe blade across his scalp. Wide eyed, Maka watched as he dropped the now severed clump of hair to the floor, a large bald patch now visible.

"Soul…" She didn't know what to say.

He smiled at her. "We're partners. We go through everything together. Right?"

Maka felt a fresh set of tears well up in her eyes, but this time for a whole new reason. Letting out a giggle she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around her weapon.

"Thank you Soul."

**The next day**

"Maka, Soul" Kid greeted as the pair ascended the final steps of the DWMA "How was….your…" he trailed off, eyes narrowing. "What have you done?"

"Eh?" Soul asked as a small trickle of blood started to flow from the reapers mouth.

"You…you were bad before but now!" he let out a strangled cry as he fell to his knees, eye's on Soul. Behind him his weapons watched with mild interest. "But Maka!" he reached out before falling forward, ass going up in the air as he started to pound the ground. "You're hair was perfect, perfectly symmetrical! It was a thing of beauty! What have you done!" He let out a choking gasp and flew backwards, blood freely erupting from his mouth as his eyes crossed unseeingly.

"See" Soul nodded, putting his arm around Maka's waist. "I told you he'd take it well."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!<p> 


	8. I'm so mature

If you read memebase, you may recognize some of these.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Eater Evans<strong>

Soul finished the piece with a bored look on his face. Sighing, he turned back towards the rest of the class who watched him with a dumb silence. Grumbling slightly, he shoved his hands in his pockets and drifted back to his seat as his teacher found her voice and called up the next person to play.

"Dude" Black*Star whispered as Soul slouched down in his seat. "Why didn't you tell me you could play piano?"

"Because I don't play" Soul growled, scowling.

Black*Star made to reply when a pretty pigtailed girl sat down next to Soul, interrupting the pair. "Hey, that was really good."

"Thanks." Soul sighed, not looking up.

"Do you know a lot of classical music?"

"Yup"

"Maybe you could show me more sometime." She smiled at the pianist before getting up and returning to her seat. For a second, both Soul and Black*Star were silent, then Black*Star punched Soul hard in the arm. "Dude, she wants your Bach."

** Black*Star**

"Black*Star, this dip is awesome. I had no idea you could cook!" Tsubaki smiled, ruffling her meisters hair as she walked back to join up with the other girls. Raising an eyebrow, he smiled at Soul and Kid.

"Girls love my Guac"

**Death the Kid**

Kid meticulously put the finishing touches on his completed art assignment. Smiling, he began to clean up his station when Jacqueline walked by, stopping she stared at his art for a moment. "Hey, nice work Kid."

"Thank you, I do believe I made it perfectly symmetrical" he smiled, starting to remove his apron when she let out a small gasp.

"Oh, that is the coolest thing." she pointed, "where did you get it?"

Kid glanced down at the protective fabric, noting the skull pattern that adorned it. "It was my mothers, father gave it to me."

"retro" She smiled, "Cool. Well, I'll see you later Kid"

He nodded and continued to clean up as the girl left. When she was a sufficient space away, Black*Star leaned out from his mess of paint.

"Dude, she want's your smock."

* * *

><p>Ah, you have no idea how fun that was. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review<p> 


	9. That was hot

Oh, Just another tidbit. If you have any ideas, I'm all ears, this one came from something I saw the other night.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Maka took a sip from her Deathbucks latte, letting her eyes stray from her book to glance over at Soul. He hated coming to places like this, "crowded, pretentious and over price" he would gripe, but he never failed to follow her out the door and to the coffee shop. She smiled slightly as he tapped his finger idly against the table, eyes closed as he listened to the soft music playing through his headphones. He was so convinced he had to protect her all the time. In a way it was cute, even if it was annoying that he would grumble the entire time and refuse to order anything. Shaking her head in amusement she let her eyes return to her book when a deep voice cut in.<p>

"Hey there, mind if I sit down?"

Looking up, Maka saw a grinning teenage boy leering down at her. She opened her mouth to reply, but Soul beat her to it. "Table sits two people. Get lost."

The new comer turned on the weapon, giving him a once over. "I wasn't talking to you gramps, I was I talking to the girl."

"Well I'm talking to you." Soul snarled, coming out of his slouch, something that Maka rarely saw him do.

"Soul." Maka sighed, reaching out and patting his hand comfortingly before turning to the intruder. "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

Undeterred, the teen leaned in closer. "Come on, ditch this little fruit and we can get out of here. Trust me, I'm worth your while pig-tails."

Across the table, Maka could feel Soul's soul start to vibrate in anger, but a quick look from her kept him from moving. "I said I'm not interested." She replied, trying to stay polite.

"You are" he smirked, "You just don't know it yet."

"I'm really not" Maka replied through clenched teeth, her nerve already wearing thin.

He leaned even closer, just on the edge of Maka's personal space bubble. A bubble that was not wise to break. "Just give me a chance. I'm more man you've ever seen." He winked, "In more ways than one. Just let me show you babe."

The innuendo sent Maka's manners flying out the door. Snapping the book shut she turned her full attention to the boy. "One, I said I'm not interested. Two, you're trying way to hard. And Three, I wouldn't let you touch me even if we were the last two people on the planet."

There was a moment of silence as the boys face contorted into shock as Soul let out a deep chuckle. Maka almost thought she had finally gotten through to the overly confident idiot. But of course she was wrong. Regaining his smirk, he leaned in until he face was only inches from hers. "If we were the last two people on the planet, who would stop me?"

Across the table Soul started to rise to his feet, but stopped when Maka flashed him a look, a dangerous glint in her eye. She smiled before turning back to the doomed moron. Narrowing her eyes she let her tiny fist shoot out and slam into his solar plexus, driving the air from his lungs. As he doubled over in surprise and pain, Maka slipped from her chair, grabbing him by the back of his head by the hair and pulled his face up to her level.

"I would." She hissed, before slamming him face first into the table with a sickening crack and letting him fall to the floor. Still smiling, she looked up at Soul who nodded appreciatively.

"That was hot" he smirked as she blushed, quickly sitting back down and hiding behind her book. She both loved and hated it when Soul would compliment her. She loved the fact that she could get his attention, and she hated the fact that she blushed each and every time and he knew it. She risked a glance over the book. Sure enough, Soul was still starting at her, a smirk playing across his lips. She felt herself blush again and buried herself deeper into the book. But still, she smiled. Nothing was better than having Soul around, even if she didn't need him to protect her all the time.

* * *

><p>Memebase is quickly becoming an inspiration for these tidbits. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.<p> 


	10. Words I

Words. I have so many more of these to do. I'm putting off everything else right now, hehe.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Rabbit<strong>

"Oh Soul can we get it!" Maka asked excitedly bouncing up and down. "Please please please please!"

Soul sighed, not even bothering to look up. "Maka, we already have a pet. Get rid of the sexy kitty and you can get something else."

"Blair isn't a pet, she's a pest. And you not even looking! Look!"

Letting out another sigh Soul turned and found himself staring into a pair of beady blood red eyes and a twitching nose. "A rabbit? You want a rabbit?"

"He's sooo cute." Maka cooed, hugging the fluffball to her chest. "And soft, and cuddly."

"A rabbit." Soul repeated.

"No!" Maka corrected him, "A bunny!"

"It's a rabbit."

"It's a bunny!"

"Rabbit"

"Bunny!"

"Maka, we are not getting a Rabbit." Soul growled, reaching out and picking up the animal before putting it back with the others.

She stuck her lower lip out, looking down tearfully at the quivering animal. "But he needs us Soul. The other bunnies pick on him. And look, he has your eyes!"

Soul watched as another rabbit did indeed come and knocked the much smaller red-eyed rabbit around. He shook his head. "Maka, we are not getting a rabbit…"

"But Soul!" Maka started when Soul reached down and grabbed the tiny creature.

"We're getting a bunny. Come on." He sighed, turning on his heel and marching towards the checkout register.

**Mechanic**

Soul cursed as he sliced his finger open, the blood instantly welling up. Pushing his finger into his mouth he came out from under the car to see Maka staring at him with a smug expression.

"If you can't fix it yourself, just call a mechanic."

"I can fix it," he snapped, pulling his finger out and inspecting the damage. "Stupid car."

Maka sighed, taking his hand and planting a soft kiss on his finger. "Don't be such a baby. Come on, call a mechanic and I'll let you look under my hood."

Soul thought about it for a moment before his hand snaked into his pocket and he started dialing in the number, his eyes already firmly set on Maka's chest, a stupid grin on his face.

**Silence **

Soul hated Silence. There was something inherently wrong about it. It lacked any sort of pulse or tempo. But when Maka was studying hard for a test Soul would let the house become completely silent, not even turning on his music to the lowest setting lest he disturb her. At first he had done this simply out of respect (fear), but over time he had come to realize that it wasn't truly silent. If he listened closely he could hear the soft scratching of her neat handwriting, the whisper of pages turning, the steady rhythm of her breathing and her small moans of frustrations when something eluded her. And as all the almost unperceivable sounds reverberated around his head he would smile because these were the sounds of his meister, and they were privy only to him.

**Anoesis**

"Maka, all you do is study!" Soul grumbled as she pulled yet another book from her backpack. "You never even learn anything interesting."

"I do too!" she shot back, "like what about this, Anoesis : A state of mind consisting of pure sensation or emotion without cognitive content."

Soul stared at her for a moment before smirking. "That is interesting."

Maka beamed. "Exactly, though I don't think that's actually possible to exist in such a state."

Soul's smirk widened. "Oh, I think it is."

"Really? How?"

"Why don't we go to my bedroom and I show you?" Soul raised an eyebrow. There was a minute of painful silence before the book snapped shut and was promptly slammed over the top of Souls head. He crashed to the floor as a furiously blushing Maka headed off towards her room.

"I told you not to be such a perv when I'm studying!" she stopped at the door, "And maybe later!"

**Waves**

"Maka, you didn't bring a book to the beach did you?" Soul asked with a heavy sigh as he plopped down next to his meister, beads of water still dripping from his hair.

"Yes I did" She sniffed without looking up and turning a page to punctuate her point.

Soul sighed again, reaching out and plucking the book from her hands. He smirked as she let out a furious squeak. "Soul! Give it back!"

"Stop being such a boring bookworm." He laughed, dropping the book unceremoniously on a nearby towel and scoping her up in his arms. "The water feels good."

"Soul!" Maka whined, beginning to squirm in his arms. "I don't wanna get wet, I just wanna read!"

"Well, you're getting wet." Soul grinned, "And stop squirming or I'll drop you."

"You wouldn't…" she let out a small scream as he loosened his grip around her before tightening it once more. Pouting, she gripped onto him tighter as they entered the warm water.

"See" he smiled, still holding onto her as they went in deeper. "The water is nice."

"I don't care, I was fine reading." Maka mumbled, but a smile forced it's way onto her face as she finally wiggled free of Soul's grasp and started to float away.

"Maka, you might not wanna just float like that" Soul called as she began to drift further away.

Maka rolled her eyes. "First you tell me I can't read, now I can't float?"

Soul shrugged, smirking. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Didn't warn me about wha…?" Maka started to ask when a large wave crashed over her sending her spinning around. Gasping, she burst up from the foamy water, a glare already aimed at her laughing weapon. "That was not funny!"

"Yes, it was." Soul scoffed before his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open slightly.

"What?" She snarked, missing the distinct line of blood that had started to flow from Soul's nose.

"Maka…. you lost your top."

**Solar Flare**

"What….what the hell are they doing?" Maka sighed as she walked up next to Kid, before them Black*Star and Soul continued to steadfastly stare at the sun.

"Black*Star challenged us to a staring contest..." Kid sighed, shaking his ebony hair.

"So why…"

"With the sun." Kid sighed, shaking his ebony hair. "Soul accepted the challenge."

Maka's mouth hung open for a moment before she let out a growl and stalked forward, grabbing weapon by the arm. "Soul, you do realize this is completely stupid right?"

"Shut up woman I'm winning" Soul hissed.

"Are not!" Black*Star cackled, tears streaming down his smiling face. "No one can defeat the great Black*Star, not God, not the sun!"

"Like hell." Soul shot back, "At least I'm not crying."

"It takes a real man to cry!"

"Or a real…"

"Idiot!" Maka cried, tugging vainly on his arm. "This is not the way a Death Scythe is supposed to act."

"Death Scythes win."

"Yeah, well what if you go blind?" Maka shot back, quickly growing angry. "Look into the sun long enough like an idiot and you're going to lose your sight."

"M'fine. I will not be beat by this stupid thing, or the sun."

"Hey!" Black*Star cried, taking offense. "I'm not the stupid thing, the sun is the stupid thing."

Behind them, Kid cleared his throat. "Black*Star…it isn't wise to taunt the sun."

"Why not, it thinks it's the biggest star here. But I'm the true Star. I am Black*Star, and the Sun is my little bitch!"

Kid shook his head, bringing up his hands to shield his eyes as Black*Star continued to rant. "Maka, you may want to close your eyes. You too Soul."

"Like hell." Soul growled again, forcing his eyes to open even wider as the sun glared down in response, staring down at the two. Beside him, Maka headed Kid's warning. There was a beat of waiting, then even through her shielding fingers Maka saw an alarmingly bright flash of light. A pair of girlish shrieks and the sounds of one body the hard ground of course immediately followed this. Uncovering her face she saw Soul rolling around on the ground in obvious pain while Black*Star stayed standing for a moment longer before collapsing. Above them the Sun cackled merrily.

"What happened?"

"Solar Flare." Kid observed dryly. "The Sun doesn't take well to taunting."

Maka sighed, kneeling down next to Soul and soothingly petting his head as he continued to groan in pain. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Most likely" Kid sighed and turned back towards the school "I'll go and find Tsubaki, I believe Black*Star refused to look away and it may have overloaded his tiny brain."

As Kid's footsteps echoed away, Maka gently pried Soul's fingers from his eyes. "Come on, let me see."

"No" Soul moaned. "It hurts."

"Well that's what you get for looking into the sun idiot. Now let me see." Letting out another moan Soul let her pull his fingers away from his face, but still kept his eyes tightly shut. "And open your eyes."

Whimpering, he did as his meister told. For a moment he could only see flashed of light before his eyes began to Focus. "Maka…"

"What?"

"You look like an angel." Soul mumbled before his eyes fluttered shut and he passed out. He never saw the furious blush or the small smile that graced Maka's lips. And he never felt the whisper of her lips across his before she continued to stroke his hair as she waited for him to wake back up.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.<p> 


	11. Bromigos

So, this is just a guilty pleasure I wrote in a few minutes time.

Hope you enjoy.

"Bromigos!" Black*Star bellowed as he kicked in the door to Soul's apartment, a brown paper bag cradled in each hand "I have arrived."

"Must you be so loud?" Kid sighed, glancing up at the blue haired moron. "We're the only people here, you don't have to yell."

"Whatever" Black*Star grinned. "Tonight, the girls are doing some girly shit, so we are going to do some manly shit."

"Are we now?" Soul asked, obviously bored.

"That's right!" Black*Star tossed one of the bags to Soul and pulled out a large glass bottle from the other. "Tonight, we're getting fucked up!"

Kid's eyebrows rose while Soul indifference failed change at he stared down at the package. "What are you talking about?"

"Drinking!" Black*Star yelled, waving the bottle around. "This is Death Juice, I scored three bottles!"

Soul sighed. "Black*Star, one bottle of this is enough to kill us."

Black*Star scoffed, "Maybe if you're a little bitch. I'll kill this entire bottle by myself." He turned to Kid. "I'm going to surpass God again."

Kid sighed, snatching the bottle from the meisters hand. "You do realize that this is Death Juice correct? Brewed by my family for generations. Do you really think you can drink more than its creator?"

Black*Star grinned, pulling the cap of the bottle and tipping it into his mouth.

**Ten minutes in - fourth of the bottle **

"This shit" Black*Star slurred, "This Shit…sweak."

"Sweak" Soul agreed, taking another swig with a grimace. "Right Kid….Kid?" Soul looked around the small room before turning back to Black*Star. "Dude, where is Kid?"

"Said something about…something…." Black*Star took another large swallow during before snapping his fingers. "Said he can fly just like his dad."

"Oh." Soul nodded before the words set into. He jumped off the couch. "Kid can't fly!"

"Sure he can!" Black*Star nodded. "He's probably already on the roof. Don't worry, s'fine.

Soul shook his head, staggering to the side. "No man, we gotta…. we gotta stop 'em!"

Black*Star let out a sigh and began to rise up as well when a angry bellow followed by a heavy thump echoed through the apartment. Black*Star fell back into the couch laughing uncontrollably. "Guess he can't fly!"

**Twenty minutes in - half of the bottle**

"Kid" Soul frowned. "I don't think your arm should be twisted that way man. I'm pretty sure…the elbow…" he trailed off before taking another drink.

"Kid's fine" Black*Star nodded, slapping the Reaper on the back. "Right?"

"Precisely!" Kid screamed, waving his broken around floppily. "This is nothing. I could cut this arm off, and still be fine."

Black*Star and Soul glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "Bull shit."

"Yeah." Soul scoffed. "You can not."

"I can so!" Kid snapped, putting his bottle down. "Someone get me a knife!"

Soul shook his head, putting a hand on Black*Star's shoulder as the boy began to rise. "Dude…no…This is a bad idea."

Black*Star sighed as he grabbed Soul's bottle and pushed it into his hands and took a gulp of his own. Frowning Soul followed suit. As he felt the liquid slide down his throat he flashed a moronic grin. "Alright let's do this!"

He let Black*Star go with a cackle as he ran into the kitchen before returning minutes later with a large kitchen knife. "Okay, who get's to cut it off? I vote me!"

"I'd much rather…" Kid stared at the knife before cocking his head back and chugging a large portion of the bottle. "I'd much…do it m'self.

"But you might wuss out. I'll make sure it comes off." Black*Star grinned maniacally. "Besides, you use guns. Blades are my thing. Trust me."

Kid started to shake his head before shrugging. "Fuck it. I am a Grim Reaper. I fear nothing!" He threw his arm across the table. "Alright, cut it off!"

Soul watched the exchange with mild interest through hazy eyes. Leisurely he took a sip as Kid took a moment to roll up his sleeve before once again throwing it on the table, and loudly arguing with Black*Star over where to cut. As Kid pointed under the elbow and Black*Star pointed somewhere near the shoulder something in Soul's inebriated brain finally clicked and he stood up.

"Wait!" he yelled as Black*Star raised the knife high above his head, ready to strike. "Don't do that!"

"Don't be a pussy!" Black*Star yelled, almost losing his balance. "Kid is cool with this right Kid?"

Kid nodded. "I fear nothing!"

Soul could almost feel the gears in his brain turning. "No…this…this is stupid." He rubbed his head, trying to form a coherent though. "We can't do this…we can't do this here." He nodded, smiling. "Too much blood. We should do this in the bathtub, easy clean up!"

"That." Black*Star sighed. "Is a great idea!" he grabbed Kid by the shoulder and took off towards the bathroom. "Let's do this!"

**Thirty minutes in - Three/fourths of the bottle. **

"I...I told you." Kid laughed, waving his severed arm around wildly. "Grim Reaper!"

"I bet I could do that too." Black*Star scoffed, picking up the still bloody knife from the table. "And I won't even make a sound!"

"Nope!" Soul grabbed the knife from the meisters hand. "No more cutting things off. We still have to clean up all the blood from the first one!"

"It's just blood" Black*Star shrugged. "Hey, the bottle is almost empty." He glared at Kid. "I still feel completely somber."

"You mean sobmer?" Kid slurred.

"Sober" Soul sighed, taking another drink of the sweet liquid. "You two are fucked up."

"Not even" Black*Star scoffed. "You're fucked up."

"You're both incorrect." Kid waved pointed to himself with his severed arm. "I are both drunk, and you am sober."

"Fool!" Black*Star yelled before falling back into the couch laughing hysterically. "I hate that guy. So much."

Soul ignored Black*Star, staring at Kid who was still jollily swinging around his arm. "Kid, you're uh…off center."

Kid's merry antics stopped cold as Soul's words hit him. "What?"

"You're…off balance?" Soul cocked his head to the side as Black*Star continued to laugh. "Dude, you have two arms on one side."

Kid stared at Soul for a moment before his eyes shifted down to his severed arm, then up to Black*Star. "You bastard! Look at what you've done to me!" Letting out a shriek he threw his severed arm at Black*Star before launching himself across the room towards the still laughing meister. Soul jumped to his feet as the impact flipped the couch and the two began to tussle. He watched them for a moment before taking another swig and jumping into the frenzy as well.

**Forty minutes in – Bottle status: empty. **

"This." Soul pulled a cushion from the upturned couch and wedged it under his head. "This was a bad idea. I don't wanna…no."

"Dude…dude you're my bros." Black*Star babbled, reaching out and wrapping an arm around Kid and Soul. "I love you guys. When I marry Tsubaki, you're both totally being my best men. Seriously. I love you."

"You're gonna Marry Tsubaki?" Soul murmured, brain unable to comprehend more than one thought at a time.

"Duh." Black*Star scoffed. "And you're…you're gonna marry Maka, and Kid is gonna…something…with two ladies…but he's gonna be there too. Right Kid!"

"You bastard, you cut my arm off." Kid mumbled, eyes closed tight.

"I still love you bro!" Black*Star called. "Soul, are you my bro?"

"Totally. Bro." Soul called back, feeling his mind beginning to fade away. He would sleep for a little bit, then clean up the house and all the blood from the bathroom before Maka got home. Wait…did Black*Star say he was going to marry Maka?

"Black*Star, did you say…" he was cut off as the front door opened.

"Soul I'm hom…what the hell?" Maka's voice went shrill. In an instant the boys were wobbling to their feet, Black*Star and Kid already pushing their way through the ruined house and past Maka. She let them go without a glance, eyes firmly on the swaying Soul.

"Oh, hey Maka." Soul greeted, trying to keep his words from slurring.

"Soul Eater Evans!" Maka snapped, "Have you been drinking?"

"Psh…maybe" Soul smiled. "Wait, I mean no!"

"Soul! What the hell…What did you do to our apartment? And was Kid carrying his arm?"

"That's not important" Soul nodded. "What's important, is that we are all totally and completely…" he trailed off as his train of through derailed. Blinking rapidly he noticed the edges of his vision began to blur and go dark. "We may have to have this conversation later Maka."

Maka stomped her foot. "No, we are having it right now!"

"Okay, but just one thing." Soul held up a finger before promptly crashing to the floor.

Maka stared at her weapon for a moment before letting out a sigh. Punishing him now would do no good. She would kick his ass in the morning. Letting out another sigh she cross the room and pulled him to his feet. Gingerly she guided the drunken weapon to his room before letting him collapse on the bed.

"Ugh, you're an idiot." Maka sighed, giving him a light chop on the head.

"You still love me." Soul sang. "That's why we're gonna get married with Tsubaki and Black*Star. And Kid and two ladies!"

Maka felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she shook her head at Soul's drunken ramblings. Reaching down she pulled the covers over his already sleeping form before retreating out of the room. Shaking her head, she felt her anger already start to ebb away. Soul was an idiot, but he was her idiot.

Smiling, she opened the bathroom door and let out a scream that could wake the dead.

Scratch that. He was an idiot. Just an idiot.

* * *

><p>Ah, that was fun. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review.<p> 


	12. She Understood

She understood.

She understood why people enjoyed sex so much. As her own fingers teased her most intimate of places.

She understood.

She understood the desire for another. She felt it burn in her as she watched Soul stroke himself, oblivious to her presence as he called out her name.

She understood.

She understood as Soul's hands traveled over her body, bringing cries of pleasure from her mouth. This was the pleasure her father gave up her mother for.

She understood.

She understood as Soul thrust into her, and she raked her nails down his back. How powerful the feeling was, the addiction she already felt.

She understood

But what she could never understand, as Soul held her close to his chest and she felt his heart beat wildly against his chest, and heard his soft whisper of love. She could never understand her father giving this up. This feeling. This safety.

This love.

Wrote this on my iPhone while waiting in a bar. Hope you liked it.


	13. Father

Not usual SoMa. Just an Idea bouncing in my head.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"You're never going to be a good father Spirit." Stein said casually, lighting up his cigarette as his best friend stared down at the sleeping child. "It's not in you. You don't like to be tied down. I don't see why you keep on fighting against your nature. Really, there is no point to it. All you are doing is delaying the inevitable. She can see it already. She see's how hard you're trying and it's not bringing her any closer, in fact, it's making her push you farther away. We both know she's just waiting for you to finally snap and make that one bad decision and then…"<p>

Stein's eyes went wide as Spirit spun around and slammed his fist into his stomach. Doubling over he felt the cigarette slip from his mouth and crash down to the tiled floor. Before he could recover Spirit had him by the lapels of his shirt, slamming him hard against the wall.

"Don't you ever tell me I'm not a good father." The redhead growled, eyes shining with held back tears. "I love Maka more than you've loved anything in your entire life. Do you understand me Stein?"

"Spirit, this doesn't change the fact that…" he was cut off as Spirits fist struck him across the face. In all honesty he could have stopped the blow. He was faster than Spirit, stronger too. But he needed this, and they were friends.

"Don't say anything word!" Spirit cried, voice cracking as he tightened his grip on Steins shirt. "I just…I can't lose them Stein. I can't lose either of them."

Steins hand came up to awkwardly pat Spirit on the back. "Then don't." he said the words, contradicting himself, something he hated. Spirit was going to make mistakes, and he was going to lose them. But then, he supposed as he knelt down to pick up his cigarette as Spirit returned to look at the sleeping child, that wasn't really his concern. Love after all, was a pointless emotion. One that only served to make you weak.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.<p>

Oh, and if I may plug two things here.

1. Mae Snapdragon and her story **Young Love.**

2. I wrote a novel on FictionPress. Just Search for the same pen name is you feel like reading it. Or see the link in my profile.


	14. Not Gone

Please Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Damnit Maka get up!" Soul screamed again as he used his good arm to shake his painfully still meister. "Maka!"<p>

He froze as someone put a strong hand on his shoulder. "Soul."

"Fuck off and get help!" Soul yelled, shrugging Black*Star's hand off his shoulder. "Why are you all just fucking standing there?"

He could hear Patti sobbing as Liz tried vainly to calm her. Why were they just crying? Maka was hurt. They had to get help. They had to save her. Why wasn't anyone moving? He turned toward Tsubaki, but she was only on her knees, head bowed as Kid stood by passively, watching with an unreadable expression on his face. Only Black*Star stood next to him, hand once again coming to his shoulder.

"Soul." His voice was uncharacteristically quiet. "Maka…"

"She's fine!" He yelled, voice rising without his consent. "She just needs help. Why wont you guys fucking help me?" He tried to push himself up only to fall back to the ground, face crashing painfully into the bloody ground, the metallic taste invading his mouth. "Maka…"

"She's dead." Kids voice was soft. "There…there's nothing left. She's moved on Soul."

"No she's not!" Soul roared, pushing himself up again but one again crashing to the ground, his forehead touching Maka's cold arm. "She's not dead. She's not fucking dead!"

Black*Stars hand was on his shoulder again, pulling him into a tight hug. "Soul, she's gone man."

He started to shake, unable to hold back the tears the broke through his tightly closed hers. "She can't be…I never…I never told her…"

"I know." Black*Star said softly. "and she did too."

Soul's screams tore through his throat as until it felt bloody and raw. He thrashed wildly from Black*Stars grip until the blue haired meister released him. Throwing himself forward he ignored the pain as he wrapped his arm around Maka's lifeless frame. Pulling her tight against him he pressed his forehead again hers as his sobs began to subside and a weariness he had never known overcame him.

"I love you Maka. I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Hey, if you aren't reading White haired Reaper by Lacrow you are totes missing out.<p> 


	15. Birds and Bees

Soul fidgeted nervously as he waited for the front door to open as the doorbell chimed off. He wasn't nervous about seeing his new meister. Actually the flat chested little blonde was pretty calming to be around, even if she did seem a bit headstrong.

As the door opened up Soul took an involuntary step back. Suddenly he felt small, very small, much like an ant about to be stepped on. Swallowing hard he forced his expression to remain stoic as the door completed it's journey.

"Hello." Spirit greeted, staring down at the young weapon. "You must be Soul."

"Y-yes Mr. Death-Scythe...Soul Eater, Weapon." Eyes wide he jutted out his hand, perhaps a tad too fast. "nice to meet you sir."

He winced as Spirit took his hand in a bone crushing vice. "My Maka tells me you're a Scythe as well."

"Yes Sir." Soul nodded feverishly as Spirit released his hand. He wanted to say more, or maybe less. He wanted to look cool and collected, but this was Death-Scythe! This was the man he was striving to be. Lord Death's personal weapon and his new meisters father. The thought was enough to make him want to run for the hills, but he didn't. He only stood there, gaping like an idiot.

"Hmmm." Spirits eyes narrowed and Soul felt the desire to run increase. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. It wouldn't be so bad becoming a concert violinist, sure he would hate life...that didn't sound so bad.

"Papa!" Maka's voice cut through the painful silence. "Let him in!"

Spirit's eyes widened for a moment as he let out a grunt and pulled away to let the young boy enter which he did, if tentatively.

"Hey Soul!" Maka called as she dropped a bag at the foot of the stairs. "I'm almost all packed up, just gotta grab a few more things!"

"Okay." Soul smiled, feeling considerably calmer now that he was no longer alone. Unfortunately the moment was short lived as Maka returned the smile before bounding back up the stairs and he was once again alone with the elder Scythe.

"So, Soul." Spirit called as he began to exit the room. "Come here for a moment please."

"Oh..." Soul stared after him. He would much rather stand here at the foot of the stairs please. Letting out a small groan he followed Spirit into the darkened study. "Yes, sir?"

"Take a seat Soul." Spirit nodded to a chair as he poured himself a drink. "Would you care for a drink Soul?"

"Uh, I don't drink sir..."

Spirit nodded, taking a sip. "Good to hear. There will be no drinking, Especially with my daughter around, right?"

Soul nodded.

"Good. Now Soul you seem like a good enough kid, but as Maka's father I'm sure you can understand how hesitant I am to let her live away from me, especially with a boy I barely know."

Soul nodded again. None of what Spirit was saying making him feel any better about where this conversation was going.

"And because you're, in fact, a boy" Spirit continued. "I think me and you have to have a little talk."

"Oh, okay sir." Soul gulped as Spirit moved behind his chair.

"Soul, let me tell you about the birds and the bees."

"What?" Soul hYelped, sitting up as Spirit went to refill his drink. " I mean, I know about that...not from experience or anything!" he quickly added as Spirit raised an eyebrow.

"No, you don't" Spirit held up a hand silencing Souls sputtering. "See Soul, sometimes a bee see's a bird and thinks 'I would like to string that bird with my little stinger' understand?"

"Uh..." Soul's jaw dropped slightly. This was not how his father had explained it.

Spirit ignored his confusion. "But that is a very stupid thing for the bee to do, because not only will the bee's little stinger be ripped off quite horribly, the birds large hawk father will come and tear the bee into little tiny pieces. Understand?"

All color left Soul's face as Spirit throughout back tahr rest of his drink. Putting it down with a clink he gave Soul a look. "You alright son, you look pale."

"I'm Uh..." throat dry Soul felt relief flow through his being as Maka appeared in the room like an angel of salvation to pull him from the hell that was her father.

"Soul, ready to go?"

"Yup!" he bounded from the chair to her side.

"okay papa." Maka scowled. "I'll call you once I'm moved in."

Soul winced, waiting for Spirit to react to Maka's callous tone. What he did not expect was Spirit to rush forward with tears in his eyes. Arms outstretched he reached for his daughter only to have a book slammed into his cranium. "My little girl is growing up." he whined from the floor as Maka took Soul's hand and pulled him out of the house. Dumbly Soul followed.

And though the experience ended much differently than Soul expected, and though he would later lose much of his respect for the elder Death-Sythe, Soul never forgot what he told him.

Not even as Maka pulled her shirt over her head and gave him a shy grin as he glanced down at his evident arousal.

...his stinger was NOT small and he would be damned if it was breaking off!


	16. Like Father like son

**Request by Lacrow my bro**

Soul jumped slightly as he felt something tug weakly at the hem of shirt. Leaning away from the piano he looked down into a pair of watery red eyes.

"Oh, hey Jazz." he gave a small smile to the boy who clung tightly to his Teddy bear. When the child simple stared at him Soul felt his smile begin to fade. "You need something kiddo?"

Jazz nodded but still made no motion to speak. Sighing Soul patted the space next to him on the piano bench. Playing a soft melody he waited for Jazz to work his way onto the bench and once again look at him expectantly.

"So what's up?" Soul asked, holding his place for a moment as Jazz put his bear down between them and moved his small fingers to the piano. Starting up again the two played together for a few minutes before Jazz finally spoke.

"Dad?" he asked, fingers running up the keys just as skillfully as his fathers.

"Hmm?" Soul asked, glancing down at his son.

"Where do babies come from?" Jazz asked, eyes shooting up from the keys to his father as Soul's fingers crashed brutally against the piano.

"What?" the elder Evans yelped before shaking himself and continuing the piece, eyes wide.

"Where do babies come from?" Jazz repeated, picking up the melody again.

Soul was silent for a few moments. "Well you see….from the mommies tummy."

"But why don't Aunty Patti or Liz have babies then?"

Soul's fingers froze again. "Well you see, Jazz…when….when a man and a woman love each other…you see a man and a woman….it's like….you understand?"

This time it was Jazz's turn to stop as he cocked his head to the side and stared at his father. "What?"

Soul ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Uh, I mean….when a man and a woman love each other they make a baby….sometimes."

"But how?"

"You see….a man has a…and a woman has a….and the man puts….and then the stork brings the baby."

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "A stork?"

Soul gritted his teeth. "No, okay, this is what happens…"

Jazz turned towards his father, ready.

"…" Soul licked his lips before turning his head towards the stairs. "Maka! Jazz needs to talk to you!" Standing up he patted his son awkwardly on the head before stiffly exiting the room. Calling over his shoulder. "Your mother can explain it better….I hope."


	17. Photo shoot

Please Enjoy.

Note: this was inspired by a SoMa picture by the very talented artist jazzie560

* * *

><p>Somewhere down the line something had gone horribly wrong. Well, maybe horribly was a bit of an over exaggeration.<p>

"Maka, can you come in here please?"

On second thought, maybe it wasn't an over exaggeration.

"Maka." His voice was never loud, he was too lazy for that. Letting out a tiny sigh she stood up from her desk, taking a moment to adjust her skirt. Raising her head she grabbed her notepad before strutting through the large double doors. As always she resisted to roll her eyes at the decorum, all rich mahogany and vintage furnishings.

"Good morning Maka" he greeted, not looking up from his desk as she entered. He never did, knowing she would be there just like he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Evans?" She forced a smile to her face. "How may I help you this afternoon."

He glanced up, red eyes lazily traveling up and down her body. "Is it really afternoon already?"

She resisted the urge to throw the notepad at his head. "Yes, sir. You didn't come in until well after one."

"Oh, really?" He smirked. "I could have sworn I came in later."

The smile slipped from her face as his smirk only grew. How had she ended up working for this idiot? "How may I help you Mr. Evans?"

"Maka I've asked you a hundred time to call me Soul, no need to be so formal. You look nice today by the way."

She ignored him. "How many I help you Mr. Evans."

He let out a small chuckle. "Alright Maka, thing is I have a photoshoot to do today."

"How lovely for you." Maka replied, her voice a flat monotone as she checked the notepad. "Yes, the photographer will be here in a few hours. Is that all?"

"No, actually." he gestured to the chair that sat in front of his desk. With a scowl she took the chair as he continued to speak. "The thing is, I need some help with that."

"I'm sure the photographer will being everything you will be needing, Sir."

"Maka, Maka, Maka, you're not listening to me. I need your help. You're the only person here who can help me."

Despite the fact that she knew she was being baited she couldn't help but asking. "How so?"

"You see, I think it would look better for the company if I was seen with a strong female presence with me. You know, to show that we are female friendly."

"You. Female friendly?"

He leaned forward. "Have I ever been anything but?"

She paused. It was true, Soul never had made a move on her per say nor had any scandalous office amours about him floated past her ears. True, she had occasionally caught him checking her out, and every now and then he would compliment her appearance but beyond that…"No sir."

"So will you help me then?"

"No." She stated flatly, standing up as his face fell. "Now if you will excuse me, I have work today."

"Funny" his voice called out as she reached the edge of the doors. "I never pegged you as the insecure type."

Maka froze, slowly turning around. "Excuse me?"

"Insecure" he repeated. "Afraid to be photographed and the like."

"I am not insecure, I simply don't want to spend my time taking photos with….you." she spat the word.

"Oh come on." he stood up from his desk, taking a moment to adjust his tie. "You're even getting paid for."

Maka scowled. "I have actual work to do, unlike some people who just delegate."

"Excellent idea!" Soul grabbed his phone. "Hey, yeah Chrona? I need you to finish up the Scythe accounts and the Brew logs, can you do that for me? Yes, you know how to handle this. No, you'll be fine. Chrona please…just…No, Ragnarok doesn't have to help you, yeah you can send him home early. Yes. Yes. Chrona! Yes I understand you're scared of the paper shredder, but you will be fine. Chrona…just…yes I still think you're a great employee. Okay. Okay. Thanks Chrona. You're doing great. Wonderful. Alright. Bye Chrona." HE let out a sigh as he put the phone down, looking up to see a grinning Maka. "What?"

The grin vanished and turned back into a scowl. While watching Soul fumble with the new temp, who was quite possibly the sweetest girl…boy…person Maka had ever met, was adorable, she would never let him know that. "Nothing Sir."

"So." Soul shook his head. "About that photo shoot."

Make sighed. Honestly it would be easier just to say yes. From what she had seen from her boss' track record with business deals he was quite persistent which to her simply translated to annoying. Time to make some demands, something that would finally get him to leave her alone. "I want the rest of the week off."

"The entire week?" he let out a low whistle. "Have some big plans with the boyfriend?"

The scowl returned.

"Girlfriend?" he ventured.

Maka's hand was up before she could catch herself. In a flash the thick notebook flew across the room and caught Soul across the forehead.

"Ah damnit woman!" Soul snarked as he stumbled backwards, crashing in to the wall. "I may be woman friendly but you sure aren't friendly to me."

"Ah, I'm sorry." Maka frowned, hastily crossing the room and pulling his hands away from his face. Narrowing her eyes she checked for any marks. "Oh you big baby it barely hit you."

"It still hurt." Soul protested, staring into her mossy eyes. "and fine."

"Fine what?" she asked, releasing his hands from hers.

"You can have the rest of the week off."

Maka gaped. "What?"

"Rest of the week off." He waved his hand as his phone buzzed. Picking it up he smirked. "And not a moment to soon, they are here."

"Who?" Maka asked slightly dumbstruck. "Wait, Soul…"

She jumped as the doors burst open and a well dressed man walked in flanked by two busty blondes. "Patty please prepare the adequate lighting, we have very little time to make perfection. Much to do! Much to do! Liz, please, the girl."

"Soul." Maka repeated only to have the woman known as Liz suddenly upon her, her hands a flurry of activity as Soul and the photographer apparently named Kid began to speak.

"So, I was thinking we go for the office romance level." Kid explained as Liz pushed Maka next to Soul. "Work for you."

"You're the boss." Soul grinned, looking down at Maka. "Okay with you."

"Actually…"

"Perfect" Kid smiled, taking a camera expectantly from Patty. "Alright, Soul and…"

"Maka, but…"

"Alright Soul, Maka. Make me love you. Make me love you!" he began to circle them, clicking off pictures seemingly at random.

Scowling Maka turned to look up at Soul was had an infuriating smirk on his face. "This is not funny."

"I love it!" Kid cawed. "Love and Hate. Sexual tension. More, give me more!"

"Yeah Maka." Soul whispered as he moved behind her. "Show me some of that Sexual tension."

"In your dreams" She rolled her eyes as Kid continued to click away.

"Yes!" he cried. "Liz, Patty, can you see it. Her unbridled lust contrasting with her calm demeanor?"

Maka's eyes flared. "WHAT?"

"Not me, look at Soul!" Kid cried as Soul tentatively put his hand on her arm.

"Hey." his voice was low, unsure for the first time. "If this is getting weird or anything you can go. Week off and everything."

"Shut up." she growled, turning around and wrapping a hand in his hair. He let out a small yelp as she pulled his head down to hers, faces only inches apart. Like hell she was going to be labeled the lusty one. Lips only inches apart she held the post for a few moments more before twisting around and pressing herself against his chest, hand still snaked in his hair. She smirked as she felt her normally cool boss go frightfully still before his hands gained life and came to rest possessively across her waist. She shivered as he ducked his head, breath hot against her neck. Once again the pose was only held for a moment before she twisted around. Red met green as Soul stared down at her, an unreadable expression on his face as he slowly licked his lips.

Hands traversed each others bodies as the others in the room were forgetting. She let out a small pant as his hand slid up her bare leg and his other hand pressed into the small of her back, pulling her lithe body taunt against his.

"Maka." Soul's voice was almost a growl as she rested her head against his chest, one arm snaking around his neck while the other wrapped tightly in his tie.

"HOLD IT!" Kid yelled, bringing the pair back to earth. Turning on kid Maka felt a possessive smirk slip onto her face, glancing up she saw it mirrored on Soul's face as Kid clicked off the last few pictures. "Eighty-eight and done!"

"So we're done?" Soul asked, his voice vibrating through Maka's chest, though he made no moment to release her.

"Yes, I will contact you soon. Farewell!" and as quick as the trio had come, they were gone.

"So…" Maka asked, pulling on Soul's tie to bring his eyes back to her. "What now, Mr. Evans."

Soul licked his lips. "Feel like taking the week off?"

* * *

><p>Sorry I've been gone for so long again, I'm still working on a novel but I will be done soon and have lots of SoMA<p>

Hope you enjoyed, please review.


	18. Island

Please Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Island. Word given by Lueur-de-L'aube<p>

Getting marooned on an island hadn't exactly been part of the 'great plan' Black*Star had come up with, but then again Black*Star hadn't gotten stuck here. No, he had gotten stuck here and now he was sitting under a POS shelter he had built with palm leaves and rocks and was staring into the ever-rising tide.

Meh. At least he still had some rum. Might as well get drunk before he died. Or that would have been his plan.

Really, It would have been nice if he had noticed the crack in the bottom of the bottle earlier. Then he would have at least had enough time to get more than a few swigs. Now he was just sitting here with an empty bottle looking like an even bigger moron.

He sighed and threw the bottle towards the water, hearing the loud splash. Leaning back he started to close his eyes when something thumped next to him. Sitting up he looked to his side to find the bottle staring back at him. Picking it up dumbly he looked all around but he was alone. Shrugging he launched the bottle back into the waves with a grunt and began to settle back down when a voice broke through the silence followed by another thump as the bottle returned.

"Keep your damn trash out of my ocean!"

Red eyes going wide he sat up and looked around again. "Hello?"

"In the water you idiot!"

Eyes following the noise he finally saw her. A head rising from the waves, ashy blonde hair waving back and forth with the water. Turning his head slightly he watched as a long green and blue tail flapped up behind her before slapping the water angrily. Turning his head down towards the bottle he felt his mouth hang open slightly.

Mermaids.

Maybe he actually was drunk.

(Edited by Puru. She is trying to make my stuff more readable when I don't just post without telling her, hehe.)

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, please review.<p>

Wrote another novel. Link is in my profile if your interested. Always love any feedback my readers can give me.


	19. Punch drunk love

Please enjoy

* * *

><p>Soul had the apartment to himself for the night, and he was living it up. Bachelor Style. Pizza had been ordered, pants had been taken off, and he was currently rotting his brain away with video games and greasy food while lounging on the couch. Sure, Maka would beat the hell out of him when she saw how messy he was able to be less than one day alone, but it was totally worth it. He was, after all, his own man. And no one told Soul Eater Evans what to do!<p>

"That's right!" He nodded, voice full of false bravado brought on by his own thoughts. "If I don't wanna wear pants, I'm not gonna wear pants." Nodding again for good measure, he settled deeper into the couch and turned up the volume on the television to an obnoxious level. Nothing was going to disturb his good night.

Unfortunately for Soul, his night was already screwed.

He let out an annoyed growl as he cell phone began to buzz loudly somewhere in the already messy apartment. Grumbling he pushed off the comfy couch and dragged himself towards the persistent 'buzz buzz' that was fast tracking him to a headache.

"I'm coming, shut the hell up" he called to no one in particular as he found his pants still laying on the floor where he had dropped them. "Better not be Black*Star…dumb bastard…" he stopped his musing when he saw the caller I.D., raising and eyebrow he put the phone to his ear. "Liz?"

"Hey Sooooul" Liz slurred, dragging his name out. "Uh, are you busy right now?"

Soul glanced around the empty apartment that he had quickly turned into a bachelors pad minutes after Maka had left with the other girls. "Yeah, pretty busy"

"Well...something happened and you might want to get over here." Liz let out a snort before trying to regain her composure. "Maka kinda needs you."

Souls annoyance traded places with concern for his meister. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Oh no, she's fine, she's fine…well she's kinda sick."

"Kinda sick?" Soul repeated, his voice taking an edge.

"Well, maybe sick isn't the word" Liz mused.

"Liz, what did you do to Maka?"

"Hey! Why do you think I did something bad?"

"Liz…" Soul growled.

"Okay! Fine…maybe we sorta made a big thing of punch for the girls night."

"And?" Soul drawled, his annoyance coming again as Liz continued to deter him.

"And maybe…maybe I spiked it a little…or a lot…like a lot."

Soul's hand came up to his face. "You got my meister drunk?"

"Psh, that girl is waste…I mean she's not that bad…but you might want…" She was cut off as a giggly high pitched voice broke into the conversation.

"Oh who are you talking to Liz! I wanna talk to them! Who is it?!" There was a momentary scuffle before Liz returned to the phone.

"You might want to get here soon…she's pretty messed up."

"I'll be there in a bit" Soul sighed, hand still firmly pressed to his face as he ended the call. "DAMNIT!"

With exaggerated motions he quickly pulled his pants back on and grabbed his jacket off the couch before quickly exiting the apartment. Cursing the world he jumped on his bike, disregarding all speed limits and quickly arrive at Death Manor. Sliding off the bike he started towards the door then jumped back as he heard a whimper. Turning to the side he realized Kid was standing next to him, staring up at his own home with disdain.

"What?" Soul asked, irritated.

"The girls are…tipsy." Kid answered, pointedly turning his head to the side "They attempted to subdue me and force me into a dress and make-up.

Soul let out a snort despite his mood. "Well you got away didn't ya?"

"Yes, but now I cannot return to my own home." He turned towards Soul, showing off the black smudges of mascara that coated his left eye. "And I cannot remove what I am SURE is an ABOMINATION of unsymmetrical chaos on my face. But, if I don't look at it, then maybe it's not really there. Maybe I'm imagining it. Then again, maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm actually going insane. But I can't go inside to get a mirror to find out."

"Then go to Black*Stars." Soul called as he boldly strolled up to the front door, leaving a forlorn Kid behind. Raising a hand, he pounded roughly on the door. Inside he could hear loud voice, followed by the patter of feet. Forewarned by Kid, he prepared himself for the worst.

"Soul!" Liz greeted as she pulled open the door, a large smile across her face. "You got here fast!"

"Where's Maka?" Soul stated flatly, in no mood for small talk.

"She went upstairs to lay down," Liz laughed, throwing her arm around Soul's shoulder and pulling him into the house. "Want a drink?"

"I'm driving." Soul sighed, trying to wiggle free from the demon pistols grasp. "What room?"

Liz tightened her grip on him, an evil glint in her eye. "You're really worried about her, huh?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "She's my meister, and more importantly she's gonna be bitchy when she wakes up with a hangover."

"It's nice that you care so much" A new voice called as Tsubaki stumbled into the room. "Liz, let him go get her already."

"Yeah, sure" Liz grinned, finally releasing him. "She's up in our room."

"Thanks" Soul shot a smile to Tsubaki before starting off.

"Oh, and Soul, you might want to be careful!" Tsubaki warned, stopping the white haired teen.

"Why?"

Liz pushed Tsubaki out of the room with a squeak, giving Soul a cheesy smile. "Oh nothing, just you know, she's pretty drunk, that's all!"

Soul stared at Liz for a moment longer before shrugging and heading up the stairs towards the girl's room. As he ascended Tsubaki spun Liz around to face her. "Why didn't you tell him?"

Liz grinned. "Oh come on, it's boring waiting. Maka hasn't shut up about it all night, just let it happen!"

Tsubaki shook her head worriedly. "I don't think you should have let Soul go up there without any warning."

"He'll be fine" Liz laughed. "Now come on, Patty shouldn't be left alone with anything this strong."

XxXx

"I take one shot with Black*Star, she bitches at me for a month straight about the dangers of alcohol and how I'll become an addict, and now I have to come take her home…this is not cool" Soul grumbled as he made his way up the stairs and entered the hallway. Shaking his head he made his way to the girls room. Without a second thought he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Oi Maka, let's go home." He snapped, eyes adjusting to the darkness. When no one answered he let out an annoyed sigh and stalked into the dark room. "Maka, I swear to Death if you are passed out drunk, I'm leaving your ass here tonight."

"I'm not." A soft voice whispered in the darkness before one of the lamps flicked on and bathed the room in a soft red light. Maka was lying on the bed, legs curled up under her, hair free of its traditional pigtails and her cheeks flushed to a rosy shade. "See?"

Soul blinked at the sudden change before a scowl formed back on his face. "How drunk are you?"

"I'm not drunk at all." Maka giggled as she sat up, swaying slightly side to side. "Liz is drunk."

Soul raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. "Fine. How about we go home?"

Maka smiled at Soul. "Just me and you?"

"Uh yeah?" Soul asked, shaking his head. "Who else would there be?"

"Okay, let's go then." Maka smiled again, moving to get up from the bed and promptly slipping back down. Sighing, Soul crossed the room and wound an arm around her waist.

"Come on moron."

Maka giggled again leaning her full weight against him. "You smell good."

Soul thought back to the activities of the day. If anything he should stink of pizza and sugar. "What?"

"You smell good" Maka repeated, leaning her head into his neck and inhaling deeply. Soul felt a shiver run down his spine as the strange feeling before he rolled his eyes at his meisters antics.

"Whatever, come on, let's go home. You're gonna have a killer headache in the morning."

"How would you know?"

"Because that's what happens when you drink, moron." Soul sighed as they stumbled down the stairs and towards the front door. Pausing as they reached the bottom Soul shot a withering look at Liz that was simply returned with a smug smirk. Behind her Tsubaki gave a more apologetic look, but Soul was already out the door and walking passed the still distressed Kidd. Grunting slightly at the effort of supporting his meister he reached his bike and came to a sudden problem. While the bike didn't require a complete mastery of balance to ride he was relatively sure Maka, in her current state, could easily fall off. Frowning he turned his head from the droopy eyed girl to the bike and back to the girl again. Letting out a curse he pulled himself onto the bike and started it up before reaching out and taking Maka's hand. Carefully he helped her onto the bike before ordering her to firmly wrap her hands around her waist. When she complied he then reached down and wrapped her thin fingers around his belt, squeezing them into place. It wasn't completely ideal, but it was better than nothing.

Starting up the bike he pulled off of Kidd's driveway at an agonizingly slow pace, mind split between watching the empty road and feeling for his meister's grip. His worries, however, were unnecessary as Maka slouched forward and rested her against his back for the duration of the ride. Really, if he hadn't heard her mumbling slightly about how dizzy the ride was making her he would have assumed she had fallen asleep.

They made it back to the apartment not in what Soul would have called record time, but they made it back. Reaching behind himself to steady Maka he carefully pulled himself off the bike before helping her off. He was glad to see she was slightly more stable as they made their way into the apartment, though she kept her tiny hand firmly secured in his even as they entered through the front door. Kicking the door shut behind them Soul half dragged his meister to her bedroom.

"Alright, you are going to bed and I am going to play video games."

"But I'm not tiiiiiired" Maka whined, though she allowed herself to be pushed onto the bed. Dropping to his knees Soul quickly undid the buckles of his meisters clunk shoes before lifting her feet up onto the bed. Standing up he was about to ask Maka if she was going to sleep in her clothes or not but the girl had already rolled over and pulled the blanket around herself, snuggling into her pillows with a sigh. Shaking his head Soul began to move out of the room when Maka began to mumble.

"I think yer cute."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I think yer cute." Maka said. Her voice came out muffled by the pillow she had pressed her face against. "It's the teeth I think. You got a cute smile."

Soul raised a hand and opened his mouth but couldn't seem to articulate a proper response. The normal reaction was a smug smile and a 'of course I am. Cool guys are always cute' but that didn't seem appropriate for the situation. Instead he stayed silent as Maka continued to babble.

"Liz's been teasin me all night because I told her."

"Sounds about right." Soul said softly, grinning slightly as he waited to see what Maka would say next.

"I shouldn't have told her about yer butt."

"hah?"

"You have a great butt." Maka sighed as she reached down and shimmied off her skirt. Pulling the offending garment out from underneath the covers she let it drop onto the floor with a soft plop. Soul stared at it for a moment, feeling a slight heat form in his cheeks. It was funny. He had seen Maka take off her skirt a million times before. Hell, he had seen Maka take off most of her clothes before (and that one time her towel fell off) but he had never felt this… nervous about it. Swallowing hard her made a noise to indicate he was still listening.

"Your eyes are sexy too." Maka grumbled, almost like she was complaining as she pulled off her sweater vest. "I used to have a crush on you because of it. Wouldn't look you in the eye for like a week or somthin."

Soul ran that information through his brain as Maka began to unbutton her shirt. He had no recollection of that. Ever. "Maka…"

"I don't have a crush on you right now though."

"Wait, what?" Soul asked, face suddenly burning for a different reason.

"I dunno." Maka said, sitting up and letting the covers slide from around her form. Eyes wide as saucers Soul noted the front of her unbuttoned shirt opening, the tie hanging loosely around her neck. Spinning around he stared up at the ceiling as he listened to Maka struggle with the offending articles of clothing before she let out a content sigh. There was the sound of fabric once again hitting the floor and the rustle of covers. Feeling comfortably safe Soul turned around, glad (though not overly so) to see Maka once again covered. Though, he noted with a slight apprehension, she was now staring straight at him through foggy green eyes. "Maybe I do. It comes and goes."

"Really?" Soul said. He tilted his head slightly as he frowned. He kinda knew was Maka was saying. You didn't spend nearly every waking moment with someone with developing… something. He wouldn't have called it a crush. Crushes were for babies and girls in movies. It was… he didn't know what it was but he understood. He couldn't count the number of times he had caught himself staring at Maka, noticing the ways her eyes sparkled when she did well on an assignment, or how she crinkled her nose cutely when didn't understand something. But, those feelings were just… he shook his head. Feelings were better left ignored.

"Liz told me I should kiss you."

"What!?" Soul flinched so hard he almost fell. Recovering he stared at Maka who was now staring at him with a new interest.

"She said you can tell a lot about someone if you kiss them. How they feel about you. She said I should kiss you tonight, after she called you to pick me up."

While the idea had merit, kissing your drunken meister did not so much. Reaching up he rubbed the back of his head, deciding not to ask whether or not she had decided to actually go through with it though suddenly some of her antics back at Kidd's house made slightly more sense. "Yeah well, Liz also spiked the punch so much you nearly passed out."

Maka let out what could have passed for a scoff, or a cough. Soul wasn't sure. Hands moving around under the cover for a moment Soul nearly had a heart attack as she tossed something white out towards him. Something that was white, with straps and rounded cups. Staring down at the bra that had landed at his feet Soul felt his mouth dry up.

"So you wouldn't kiss me?" Maka asked. Soul swallowed hard, partly glad (but not really) that Maka was still safely under the covers and away from prying eyes, including his.

"I might." Soul replied carefully. "But, not now."

Maka stared at him, eyes narrowing slightly. "Why not?"

"Well…you're drunk."

"No I'm not."

Soul ignored her. "And you're kinda naked."

"Most guys would like that." Maka said. It was extremely eerie the way she said these things so nonchalantly, the prude she normally was. She was either very drunk, or Maka was not the prude Soul had made her out to be. From the smell of booze that was invading the room and originating from her person, Soul would guess the former over the latter.

"I'm not most guys." Soul replied simply.

Maka was silent for a moment, pondering his words before she reached a hand out from the covers and beckoned him forward. When Soul shook his head urgently she sighed and began to sit up again, the covers beginning to slip. Eyes widening Soul darted forward and caught the sheet gingerly by his fingertips, holding it to her shoulder. Beneath him Maka let out a small sigh before leaning up pressing the side of her head against his, her mouth against his ears.

"You're right." She said softly before pulling back and pressing her lips against his cheek before falling back against the covers, her eyes closed. "You're not like most guys. That's why I like you so much."

Soul stared down at his meister for almost a full minute as she fell into a deep sleep. Shaking his head he adjusted her covers one last time before moving to the door and stopping. With a bemused smile on his face he closed the door and headed towards the living room to begin cleaning up.

Everything Maka had said flashed through his mind at an almost painful rate, but Soul refused to dwell on any of it. With a small smile on his face he finished cleaning before heading into his room and throwing himself onto his own bed. Resting his head against the pillow he stared up at the ceiling.

He doubted Maka would remember anything she had just said, and that was okay. He wasn't going to tell her and he wasn't going to tease her. What he had with Maka was special, and he was fine with it staying just as it was.

For now at least.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p>

SEE. I told you I had more to come today.

Boom.


	20. Friends

Please Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Soul had never been very good at making friends.<p>

It wasn't like he was opposed to the idea. It just never seemed to happen. Day in and day out he would go to class. He would sit next to the same group of children. Sometimes he would say hello and maybe wave, but more often than not he would simply sit in silence. It wasn't until he was older that he realized why the other children wouldn't look at him. Blood red eyes, sharp teeth more fit for a shark than a child, and head frosted white hair.

He looked like a monster.

No one wanted to be friends with a monster. It didn't take long before he began to hate going to school. Hating hearing all the whispers. Hating the weight of the stares he would receive. Eventually he found it best to simply sit in the back of the class with his eyes down and his mouth closed. The less people thought about him the better off he would be.

He envied his brother.

Wes was perfect. Perfect in every way. People liked him almost as soon as them met him. They weren't put off by his white hair or his red eyes. They simply found him all the more fascinating. All the more beautiful. Wes could captivate an entire room with only a few choice words and some times without even speaking at all. He could pick up his violin and play a riveting melody that would make their mother weep with joy.

The best he could do with his piano was make her smile. It was a real smile. It was warm and it was comforting, but he was greedy. He wanted to be more. But it didn't matter how hard he tried, he could never reach that level. It always felt like he was just a few steps behind on a stairway that got longer each and every day.

The day he found out about his "ability" was not a good day. The sudden transition from flesh to metal had terrified him. It was nearly a week before his brother was able to coax him out of his room. Wes thought it was the "coolest" thing he had ever seen and had asked him to do it again and again.

That had been the first time Soul had ever felt "cool" in his entire life.

It had been Wes who had found out about the DWMA for him. Completely fascinated with the sudden change he would spent all night with his younger brother, helping him learn how to control the transformation and even sparring with him a few times before their mother had caught them.

It had also been Wes who convinced their parents that Soul's path was not with them. He could see the loneliness in Soul. See the sadness that was already taking root in his brother.

The first day at the new school had been terrifying. Soul had thought there would be others. Others like him. But he had been wrong. The others looked so normal, so human. Within a week he had already fallen into the same routine of avoidance. Thoughts of leaving would cross his mind almost hourly as he attended his classes, going through the motions. Even the excitement of combat seemed dull as he honed his skills against other weapons and learned more and more about his abilities. He had almost quit.

Then he met her.

She was average. No, she wasn't even average. She was below average. A stick thin meister with large eyes, a cheerful smile, and a flat chest. She had found him, somehow, sulking away in his usual haunt, the black piano tempting him to play. So he had played for her. He hadn't planned to play for her. He never really liked playing for anyone outside of his family. But still, he played for her. He played for what felt like days and when he was finished she was still there.

And she had smiled.

It was not a smile like his mothers. She clearly didn't understand. In fact, he doubted she knew a single thing about music. But she did smile, and more importantly, she stayed. Her hand had felt so frail in his that first time he held it and for a moment he thought he had made a mistake.

He knew he hadn't though. He learned she was annoying and bookish and sometimes she was boring, but she was also that she was kind, and brave. She was like his own little beacon of light, guiding him through the black waves of a storm.

She was his meister and he was her weapon.

It was funny how life turned out…

Soul had never been very good at making friends, but somehow, against all odds, here he was. Sitting on a couch in his cozy little apartment with Maka's head lying on his lap as she drifted off to sleep, her book resting on her chest.

No, Soul had never been very good at making friends but that wasn't important because now he was happy just the way he was.

* * *

><p>As always I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.<p> 


End file.
